Lost In Twilight
by thefallensdesires
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry to everyone who has spent anytime reading my fanfiction and would like to thank you for your patience, but right now I am trying to re-vamp the chapters as I am not 100% satisfied with the way I wrote this, when I first started in 2010... I am a terrible updater who is trying to be a fantastic A Level Student. Thank you for your patience. x
1. Stranger In a Strange Land

**A/N: The idea behind this story belongs to a tv series which aired years ago on ITV called "Lost In Austen". A modern woman, who adores Pride and Prejudice, wakes up one day to find Elizabeth Bennett is in her bathroom. I loved the idea and thought I would try the same thing with Twilight. This is the story of a fan who becomes lost in the books and finds that things don't always go to plan. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter One: ****STRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND  
********  
"Lost in a daydream, what do you see?" -**** 30 SECONDS TO MARS. **

The house was dark when I awoke.

I lay on my back for a moment and listened out for any noise coming from downstairs. A dead silence seemed to have fallen over the house and I knew I was alone. The atmosphere was calm and settled which was unusual for this time of night but I didn't let that concern me; this was preferable.

I didn't need light to move around my room but I wanted to find my phone. Getting off of my bed I walked sleepily toward my closed bedroom door and felt along the smooth paint of the wall next to it for the light switch. It didn't seem to be in its place but I kept moving along the wall until I walked into a wardrobe. I didn't own a wardrobe.

I blinked dazedly.

The sound of metal hangers clanging against each other as the tall and heavy object shook filled the strange silence as I stood clutching my left arm. A throbbing pain warned that I might have a bruise from where I had contacted what must have been its side but I ignored it.

With no light to guide my way around the room I had woken up in, I moved toward one of the walls to search for a door and caught my hip on the sharp edged corner of a table which I hadn't known would be there. My curses were soft whispers as I clutched my hip and wondered if I really was alone. A low thump warned me that something had been knocked off of the table and in the darkness of the room I froze and listened out for footsteps.

It seemed that my movements had gone unnoticed.

Stepping forward cautiously I placed my arms in front of my body meaning to feel my way around the room gently; I accidently ended up hitting my wrist bone against something cube like and a dull metallic noise told me that I had either attacked a chunky television or a computer. I stepped away from the object quickly and fell backwards over a small cylinder shaped object which I assumed to be a bin. I hit the wooden floor hard and fast and lay there for a moment trying to get my lost breath back.

The only sound I could hear was my breath as it came in short and shallow bursts. My chest and back ached along with the rest of my injuries and I struggled to control my breathing. Closing my eyes I tried to relax by inhaling through my nose and exhaling with my mouth. My panic attack ceased and I stood up cautiously.

I may have been over-reacting.

I could only see as far as the length of my arms. My injured wrist ached as I pressed my palms against a wall and felt along it. My fingers felt for a door and then a handle and when I managed to find both I still listened out for any other signs of life. I heard nothing and left the room.

* * *

The hallway had an uncovered window which allowed some moonlight to pass through and illuminate the pale papered walls. There was a light switch which I soon used and when I could see where I was my mouth opened and it took a moment before I could speak.

"What the _Hell_?"

Vocally I was dry and croaky but inside my body tightened with fear and confusion. I had either been kidnapped or had lost my mind and I wasn't exactly thrilled with either explanation. Certain that I had never been to this house before I could have gone down the stairs which I stood in front of and made my escape, but curiosity made me want to look around.

A door stood partially open behind me and I approached it with caution. Understandable really because the smell of the damp towels which had been left tangled together on the floor of the bathroom threw me back as soon as I entered the room. Short dark hairs coupled with blue shaving foam decorated the sink, and bath/shower combo. The toilet seat had been left open in greeting.

I backed out of the room and closed the door behind me before turning to the door on my right. I didn't need to go into his bedroom to know that this was a man's boxers which had been poking out from underneath the towels had been an indication, and the mess which greeted me when I opened the bedroom door to take a peek anyway gave me a good idea.

Like the room which I had woken up in, this room was dark until I turned on the light. The wallpaper was a light blue which suited the dark wood of the furniture, but there wasn't much of the carpeted floor which could be seen underneath the mangled piles of unwashed and washed clothes.

If it hadn't been for the framed photographs on the table beside the unmade double bed I wouldn't have dared to venture further past the doorway. I treaded carefully through the clothes, trying to keep my sock covered feet on the few visible patches of carpet. At that point I wasn't sure why I hadn't yet decided to leave the house when its owners could have come home at any moment. Perhaps I was more curious than I should have been.

* * *

When I lifted up the first photograph to look at the people in the frame I was expecting to see someone familiar, but when I looked at the strangers in the picture I felt certain that I had never seen them before. The young man in the photograph whose house I must have been standing in was tall with a medium build. He had a very masculine jawline and (somehow) familiar brown eyes. His hair was thick and dark and contrasted against his pale skin tone. A shadow of a moustache was growing above his smiling mouth and he appeared to be laughing along with the pregnant young woman he held in his arms. The laughter crinkled up this woman's bright blue eyes. Her slender face was heart shaped and framed by long dark hair. Her hands were placed over her husbands, her wedding band glistening in the glare of the camera flash, as she cradled her bump tenderly.

The other photograph unsettled me but I wasn't sure why until I had placed it back down onto the bedside table. Trying to make sense of my confusion I sat down on the bed and looked again at the picture. It had been taken abroad somewhere; the clear turquoise blue ocean and white sandy beach in the background could not possibly have been in England, but having never been anywhere else I couldn't place the setting of the image in my mind.

The man from the first photograph looked older in this one. His hairline had receded slightly and his hair didn't look quite as thick but at least his moustache was more developed. Lines crisscrossed around his eyes and in this photo he was only smiling. One of his hands could be seen in the shot on the shoulder of a girl who I assumed to be his daughter. She was the younger image of her absent mother, I guessed her age to be fourteen, but with a paler complexion. Her face was turned slightly away from the camera and she didn't look quite as thrilled to be on holiday as her father. However despite the fact she was not looking at the camera it was still her face and not his which drew me to the photograph.

A name began to form in my head before I had come to a more practical conclusion. I looked from the girl to her father once more before standing up and looking around the room for anything more acceptable than that name. Nothing could have been more credible than the article which someone had taken care to frame and place upon the wall. The headline read, "Swan to be titled as Fork's Chief of Police." I had to continue reading the article until the name "Charlie" had appeared several times before I could move out of the room.

* * *

So what? I told myself that there had to be thousands of real Charlie Swans in the world who had teenage daughters. There was probably a town in England called Forks who had a Chief of Police instead of a Chief Superintendent or Chief Inspector (whatever the equivalent was). There was no way that I could be in a fictional version of America. This was an irrational thought process.

The discovery of the photographs and the newspaper article put me off of seeing anymore of the house and I decided to leave. Somehow I would find my way home and I would forget all about this incident. In my hurry I almost slipped on the stairs but caught myself on the banister. In the downstairs hall there were more photos of Bella - I mean of the man's daughter - at various stages of development. They only made me want to leave the house more. Downstairs was already partially lit by table-top lamps and I passed through a kitchen and into a living room (unscathed) before leaving through the front door.

* * *

Cold night air greeted me and the full moon which had lit the hallway before looked to have disappeared behind a cloud. The baggy bright yellow t-shirt which I had been wearing was thin and did nothing to protect me from the icy breeze which rippled over my skin and made the small blonde hairs on my exposed arms stand on end. I also wore grey jogging bottoms which were thankfully made of a thicker material but still my legs were shivering as my socks sank into the damp mud which seemed to take the place of any other kind of path. The lights from inside the house itself weren't bright enough to illuminate my surroundings. Once again I was relying on my hearing to tell me that there were trees nearby rustling in the breeze and that I was still alone.

I walked across more mud until I at last reached a concrete pathway and wondered if I had merely lost my bearings and had fallen asleep in a different part of my village, in another person's house, in another person's house where that person happened to look like the fictional father of a fictional girl who had fallen in love with a fictional vampire. I shook my head at my own ridiculousness and stepped onto a road. I didn't know it was a road until I saw the car coming toward me.

Blinded by the headlights I didn't realise instantly that it was a car and I stood there trying to make sense of the pretty white light coming towards me. The last thing I remember was the sound of the driver blaring their car's horn and screeching their car's breaks and the lights of the houses on the other side of the road (how could I have not seen the houses? ) being turned on –


	2. Where Is My Mind?

**A/N I have been busy this past holiday trying to improve these chapters so that I can continue this story to the best of my ability. Sorry it is taking so long but I also have other commitments. If you are wondering how you can tell that the chapter has been changed, please look out for the chapters with lyrics. Thank you for reading, my apologies again. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: WHERE IS MY MIND**

**"Your head'll collapse but there's nothing in it and you'll ask yourself. Where is my mind?" _ Placebo (cover). The Pixies (original).**

Paired, rounded orbs of light, their colours a brilliant mixture of white and peppered pieces of blue dazzled my vision. The orbs were the same height off of the ground and under a metre apart, they also seemed to be growing in size - Ouch.

I opened my eyes. It hurt to look at anything. I closed them again and saw the lights once more. The experience was painful and disorientating. I could say the same of opening my eyes to reality again - or at least to what had to pass for reality.

My head hurt and my body was aching. For a moment I thought somebody was punching me and I realised that was only what happened when I tried to move in the bed I was lying in. The mattress was not comfortable and something was poking into my neck and one of my arms. When I tried to remove these problems a machine which I hadn't noticed before started to beep and two people ran into the room.

One was a female nurse who held onto my wrists despite my weak and non-verbal protests. If I hadn't already felt so surreal then maybe I would have paid her more attention but other than the fact she had red-hair and freckled skin I didn't take her appearance a lot of notice. She didn't have to try hard to restrict my movements, my back was arched and shaking with the strain of trying to hold itself up and my attempts at gaining freedom were meek and useless against her gentle - yet firm -grip.

"Let go." My voice was so weak she didn't hear or obey me. It was embarrassing to feel so fragile and puny. Giving up the struggle I flopped back onto the thick pillows which seemed to be the only comforting thing in this room.

* * *

"Nurse Wren you may return to your previous occupation." The voice was peaceful yet authoritative and commanded that my eyes searched for its owner.

He stood framed in the doorway. Perhaps he had moved once but everything about his composure suggested that he had been still and motionless for a while. As exposing as it felt, the lights of the hospital fell on his face attractively and the nurse smiled at him devotedly as she walked away and left me to his care. Smiling with a thin lipped mouth and perfectly white teeth, he took one non-threatening step toward me and I was careful to move away. My eyes did not leave his face once.

"Please do not be afraid." His voice was earnest, but his freakishly familiar amber eyes were appealing to a lost cause. I was more than afraid. I was disturbed to a level which I could only express in the way I was clutching and releasing the lenient material of my bed covers.

The doctor sat down on an ugly orange plastic chair which had been placed by the side of my bed. Folding his bluish-pale-white hands together over a chart which he had carried with him and placed on his lap, Carlisle Cullen waited patiently for me to squeak – I mean speak.

* * *

"Where am I?"

I was half-mad. I already knew this. I only wanted him to confirm it.

"Forks Hospital. You are recovering from trauma." As he spoke he did not break eye contact. Despite my initial fear I could not tear myself away, mainly because he was the only familiar sight in this room, though I thought I was more used to seeing his face upon a poster.

"What type of trauma?" I thought carefully before speaking and worried that every word sounded as though it was being choked out.

"You were involved in a car accident," he said cautiously, as if this may be the most difficult thing to for me to hear. Being somewhat crazy I wanted to laugh in his handsome placid face. Maybe I was not supposed to but I could remember the accident. I could remember (clearly) waking up in that stranger's house with its cluttered bathroom and master bedroom. I could even recall the photographs of the girl I now believed to be Bella Swan standing beside her father Charlie. However Carlisle knew nothing of this, which is why my next question may have surprised him:

"Why am I here?"

I could tell by his quickly removed expression that he thought I had lost the plot. Sitting cross-legged on my bed I stared at him curiously as he jotted notes down onto his paper. Quick to regain eye contact once more, he smiled and said, "you are here because you need to recover."

"From what?" I smiled back, dedicated to the role I had taken as a brain damaged patient. At least with undiagnosed brain damage I could be excused from answering questions which I could not answer comfortably.

"From injuries sustained during a car accident," Carlisle placed the notes behind him on the chair and moved to stand in front of me. "Do you mind?" He revealed the torch he had retrieved from his pocket and held it in front of my face unlit. I smiled and nodded my head once. Gingerly he touched my face and tilted my head back as he shone the light into both of my pupils. As he examined me he asked, "Can you remember your name?"

"Anna," I said simply, and truthfully.

"Your surname?"

"No…" Pretending not to know my own surname was a risk which I took because it may have been riskier to tell them the truth and have investigators come up with nothing, or worse an identity which didn't belong to me.

"Your age?"

"Seventeen," I was surprised at my lie, until I remembered slyly that to be seventeen in twilight (if this was where I was) would mean to be Edward Cullen's "age".

* * *

The torch light was clicked off and Carlisle stopped his examination. At the sound of hurrying footsteps in the corridor he told me to get some rest and then closed the door behind him. Pleated blinds covered the window of the door but filtered some of the bright corridor light into the room, not that the lamp beside my bed wasn't bright enough.

I couldn't see Carlisle but I heard bits of his conversation drift through the barrier of the door, enough to know that he was talking about me.

"She is still awake but I don't think it would be wise for her to meet you yet." Carlisle spoke patiently to my unknown visitor.

"Is there something wrong?" The man's voice was quieter but his words were still distinguishable. He sounded concerned.

"She is confused." Carlisle explained that this would be natural for a person of my condition and either the conversation finished or the men walked away because after that I no longer heard them talking. I fell asleep a little while afterward.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning there was a different man sitting in Carlisle's chair, and I knew him.

It wasn't as much of a shock to see Chief Swan reading a newspaper in my room as it had been to wake up inside his house and recognize his daughter, by now I felt used to the fact that my life had gone round the twist, however the look he gave me when he saw I was awake struck even me as being a bit bizarre.

As he quietly folded his newspaper I tried to analyse his expression. It had been a mixture of concern, sympathy, and guilt? Though not as befuddling as being treated by Carlisle, his look made me wonder what on earth he would have to feel guilty about – unless he had kidnapped me? He ran a hand back through his dark hair nervously and leant forward in the chair, wearing the uniform of Fork's finest, he didn't look like a creepy kidnapper.

"How are you feeling?" Somewhere between nervous and chatty, his voice gave him away as being more than a bit concerned for my welfare.

"Good, thank you Cha-Chief." Relieved, Charlie didn't seem to notice the stutter in my dialect when I had almost said his name.

"Dr Cullen told you what happened yesterday?"

Wondering at first why this was his business, before his badge reminded me that as the Chief of Police he was probably conducting an informal interview, my answer was a vague sounding yes.

As if I needed prompting Charlie continued, "You were in a car accident." He took a deep, and if I'm honest shaky-sounding, breath before surprising me, "I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do to stop. You ran out into the road. I wasn't expecting you to-"

"Beg pardon?" It was a very English saying. One I often teased my best friend Lucy for exhausting to the point where most people she talked to give up, and now I also found myself using it to interrupt.

* * *

Confusion met with laughter and was discreet in its possession of Charlie's raised eyebrows as he tried to digest what I had just said. Eventually he took back control to tell me that he had been the driver who had run me down and had then helped to take me to the hospital. "I felt so guilty," he confessed, "I visit you most days and I've been trying to trace your parents. Can you remember where they live?"

I shook my head. He looked down at the newspaper he had been twisting in his hands. Without thinking I moved to place my hand over his. Surprised, he looked at me. "It's ok. It was my fault. I ran in front of you." Squeezing his hands gently I let him go. Again he looked relieved, because I had forgiven him but just as likely because I had released my hold over his hands. Charlie was a man who liked his space, I tried to remember.

Clearing his throat he asked if I would like to submit a report against him for the accident. Meeting his awkward gaze directly, and trying to ignore the idea that Bella had those same eyes, I firmly told him no. Fictional or not I would never allow anyone to accept the blame for my mistakes.

For the first time since I had woken up he smiled. "Ok then." He stood up and offered me the newspaper, I decided to take it and saw that the date was Saturday 18th of August 2004. Bella had not arrived in Forks yet and even if this was reality, I was six years away from being home. "I'm going to get a coffee, would you like anything?"

"A calendar please."

"Sorry what was that? I didn't hear you."

I came to my senses and asked for a drink. Diet coke was a safe bet because we had had those back when it had been 2004 in England. Back when I had been ten.


	3. Moving to New YorkForks

**Chapter Three: MOVING TO NEW YORK.**

**"I put one foot forward and ended up thirty yards back and am I losing touch or am I just completely off track?" – The Wombats**

Sometimes I'd have dreams that I was back home in my dad's cottage in England, sitting up in my bed and revising for my GCSE exams. Not very exciting as far as dreams go, and even more boring when I considered I'd been revising for science, but it was what I had been doing before I had woken up in Charlie's house, and I think that was something I needed to remember.

Adjusting to my new reality was easy in most cases. I was in America, a country which I had never been to but had heard a lot about. There was no NHS but Fork's hospital seemed similar to the one I had frequently visited in England. The staff here seemed nice and I learnt that the freckled nurse who had restrained me was called Laura, and she was kind enough to give me an extra blanket to place over the uncomfortable mattress. I slept better after that, though that might have had something to do with the painkillers they were giving me for my injuries. I had broken two ribs and due to my confusion, I still (partially) acted as though I was unaware of my surroundings, Carlisle wanted me to stay in hospital for surveillance purposes. I thought it was because nobody was sure what to do with me.

Three weeks after I had woken up in Forks, I was visited by Charlie. He tried to visit every couple of days because he felt responsible for my wellbeing, his excuses not mine, but it had been five days since I had last seen him when he knocked on the door of my room whilst I was in the middle of drawing.

Seeing me craning to get a good look at the television at the nurses' station, they were based opposite my door, Laura had given me a pen and notepad to record my thoughts with. So far I had drawn a cartoon of Dracula biting into an apple and had tried – and failed - to create a flip-book of Van Helsing sneaking up behind him. With a vampire as my doctor it was no wonder that they were on my mind.

Still I hid the notebook underneath my pillow as Charlie walked into the room to avoid having to explain my thoughts another time. During his last visit he had made an awkward comment about the bug-eyed stare I developed whenever Carlisle was around. Charlie had said that I straightened up like an attack dog ready to pounce whenever he entered the room. As a lifetime member of Team Cullen I tried not to feel too offended.

* * *

"You look tired." Noting the bags under his eyes I wondered if he had been up all night searching for my parents.

Laura had let slip once that Charlie was always asking Carlisle questions about my hospital records, which were non-existent, but Carlisle was always refusing to share that private information - even with the Chief of Police. I asked why but she hadn't known. "It's unusual," was the best thing she could think to say before she hurried off again.

"I've been busy," he answered briefly and then set a white carrier bag onto the foot of my bed. The smell of it stole my attention. I looked at him. "As an apology for not visiting…" he pulled the square cardboard box from the bag and opened it as if he was a shop assistant presenting me with jewellery.

"You brought pizza, thank you!" Suddenly cheerful, I lunged for a slice and within a few minutes I had devoured two pieces of pepperoni and cheese and was starting on my third. Charlie started his first slice once he saw that I was settled.

Another worry had been that food had been making me throw up but I seemed to have been doing fine in recent days and my appetite had come back with a vengeance. When I had finished eating I sat back on my bed and smiled with my hands over my full stomach, "that was delicious."

Charlie smiled. "I also brought you some clothes. They might not fit and some of them are second-hand but-"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." The clothes were in another bag which he had placed at the end of my bed. Opening it I found two pairs of denim jeans, which I later found to be a perfect fit, three long sleeved tops in purple, beige and navy blue and a large grey hooded top with the words "Forks High Spartans" embroidered in white on the front.

"Sue Clearwater bought them for you; she said she might come in later to visit with her family."

"Sue is your friend?" I knew who Sue was and it wasn't her kindness which had surprised me. She was a lesser known character in the twilight books and it was surreal to have her buying me clothes. Surreal but appreciated, and as for seeing her later with her family I wondered if I could look at her husband Harry knowing that he was going to die, or if I should warn them for the sake of Seth and Leah. How could I warn them? Should I tell them that Leah would soon phase because of Sam imprinting on Emily, so that her change wouldn't come as such a life threatening shock? How could I tell let them know that I knew about the Quileute tribe secret? Would they ask where I learned about them?

Charlie was speaking again. I had been lost in my own thoughts.

"One of the nurses told me that somebody else had given you clothes," he repeated once he had my attention again.

"Yes. It was Esme, Doctor Cullen's wife. He told her about me and she donated the clothes."

The clothes which Esme had donated all seemed to be brand new and she had given a selection of items ranging from three plain t-shirts, to a pair of sturdy leather boots, down to several pairs of cotton socks. In the books Esme was described as being kind and compassionate with a natural impulse to help but when Carlisle had given me the clothes I had been speechless. She had thought of things which I had needed desperately and it had added a further sense of reality to my situation - I was in twilight but I was also currently a patient in hospital in a strange country with no family and friends to be found. They didn't exist here.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I felt a familiar and lonely aching feeling in my chest. Grief is one of those strange emotions which comes and goes suddenly but can leave you feeling empty and useless for a long time afterward. I was glad that Charlie was there to break me out of my own thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Putting on a smile which my best friend Lucy would have seen right through I told him I was fine. "I am a little bit tired though."

"Would you like to sleep for a bit? I can go and call Sue and tell her to come another day if you'd like-"

"No." I said quickly. I didn't want him to leave me alone. "I'd like you to stay. Please, tell me more about your daughter."

Charlie looked surprised. We had only talked about Bella briefly before because to make conversation I had asked if he had any family and he had told me that his parents had died when he was in his late twenties, and his wife had left him long before and Bella was all the family he had left. "You want to hear about Bella?"

I nodded.

"Well… She turns seventeen next month. She is about to start her junior year in high school and she lives with her mom in Pheonix, Arizona."

As usual Charlie was very brief in conversation. He got to the point quickly which I had to appreciate even though I loved detailed conversations. My friend Alex used to say I could talk until the cows came home, which they often did on the farm which was opposite to the cottage I had grown up in.

"How often do you get to see her?"

"Once a year and sometimes at Christmas, she phones me every week though."

Completely un-complaining he never betrayed any resentment he might have felt towards this arrangement; it made me take further notice of how alike he and Bella were.

"It must be hard for you," I commented.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "it'd be harder on her mother though."

There was a newspaper rolled up on the seat beside him and he brought it onto his lap and pretended to be scanning the sports section. The relieved expression on his face betrayed his pretence when we both heard familiar voices in the corridor outside.

* * *

"Excuse me, but is this the way to Miss Doe's room?"

The deep accented voice of Billy Black caught mine and Charlie's attention and the latter stood to poke his head around the doorframe. "Billy. What are you doing in the hospital?"

Having also thought this was unusual I didn't move to stand up and greet Billy before he rolled into my room, in case he wasn't here for me. I had thought that the elders of the Quileute tribe were boycotting the hospital because of Carlisle working here.

Paranoia caused me to worry that some unexpected emergency had caused his visit, until he came into the room followed by Charlie and I saw that his skin was glowing with health and that he was smiling at me. "I was persuaded," he said simply.

There was something strange about the way in which he looked at me but I didn't have time to analyse it before I was swept into a bear hug and then held at arm's length by a woman who I had never met. She had long sweeping black hair which fell in waves around her shoulders; her face was thin and the wrinkles around her dark eyes told of years spent in laughter, there was nothing strange about her smile. "Sorry for that Anna but I've heard so much about you that I feel as if I know who you are already," she still smiled and still held onto me for a moment.

I wondered what I should do next.

"Mom I think you've terrified her." Without my knowledge of twilight it would still have been easy to recognize the impish face of the son who stood behind her, he couldn't have been any older than twelve, and their smiles were identical. Well almost identical because Seth's went slightly sheepish when he caught me looking at him and he went to place his hand over the gap where I assumed his last baby tooth had fallen out.

"Don't blush son," Harry Clearwater entered the room next and ruffled Seth's hair, causing the boy to squirm and knock into one of the plastic chairs. Harry rolled his eyes at me and I looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

"Easy, be careful not to destroy the room." I knew that voice. I would know that voice anywhere. I looked up from where I had been picking at my hospital blankets to see him walk into the room. Longer than I liked, his dark shoulder length hair framed his boyish face and made it clear that he was oblivious to his wolf heritage. His frame was tall and skinny and his smile was almost as sheepish as Seth's, I had to remind myself that he was fourteen but his dark brown eyes were locked onto mine and I was transfixed. I had always had a thing for brown eyes. Hopping off of my bed I was about to live almost every fan girls dream of embracing Jacob Black when I came to my senses and realised that there were other people in the room and that they may have been more than a little bit alarmed. Trying not to blush or sweat or cause myself any further embarrassment I said, "Hi."

He smiled back wolfishly this time, "it's nice to meet you Anna."

"Meh heh," I mumbled, or something of the like. I wasn't aware that I was shaking until Jacob took my hand and led me to sit down on one of the chairs; his hands were disappointingly cool and soft. "Are you alright?"

I nodded shyly.

"Would you like a drink Anna?" Charlie asked concerned. Having already fetched the bottle out of her bag Sue offered me some of her water and I took it gratefully, trying to ignore the familiar look she gave me which I believed to be in reference to Jacob. It had been a shock to say the least. Lord only knew how I would react when I met Edward, or Bella.

"Would you like us to go?" Harry asked kindly. I shook my head unable to look at him and then realized how rude I must seem.

Telling myself that the least I could do was look at the top of his greying hair I answered him verbally, "No thank you. I'll be alright. Sometimes I feel dizzy."

I saw Harry and Billy exchange a look. Still trying to work out Billy's expressions I wondered for a moment if that they thought the natural pale complexion of my skin had more association with Carlisle than the fact that I'm from England; a place of rain and brief spells of sunshine. Of course they couldn't have really known the later. Perhaps they all assumed that I belonged to a family of British emigrants or was often sent away to boarding school abroad. Harry surveyed me quickly and then shook his head in a way which nobody else seemed to notice. Billy stared more blatantly. I wondered if I was imagining the evil eyed look.

* * *

"I see that Charlie brought over the clothes," Sue started the conversation.

"Yes," I smiled and tore my eyes away from Billy and his complicated expression. "Thank you so much, they really are a life saver in this weather."

"Have you been outside yet?" Seth asked somewhat eagerly, from his tone I judged him to prefer the town to La Push.

"Once," my answers were becoming as brief as Charlie's. Laura had agreed to take me out in a wheelchair once on the condition that I said nothing about her smoking and flirting with one of the male nursing staff at the back of the hospital while I sat and enjoyed the rain/shine.

The day had been a mixture of drizzled rain and bright summer light and even though she had fretted about with blankets and fussed that I might be too cold, I had enjoyed the fresh air completely and once we had been outside for ten minutes she had forgotten about me and had turned her attention to the lovely Darren.

He was no Edward but he was rustic and beautiful in the human way. He had a neatly styled short black beard and he often wore a blue beanie over the top of his curly brown hair – which he had lent to the old man he had escorted to the smoking area that day – he reminded me of a teenage skater boy who I often saw around my village because of this (he had also bought myself and the old boy a bar of chocolate each) I had decided that I liked Darren.

"But I'm not allowed to say who took me out." I was only half joking. Technically Laura had needed clearance from the matron of the ward to take me out anywhere, in case of emergency, but as she had said those were just "minor details". She also could have been fired for flirting with Darren. I made a mental note to ask if he had made his move yet.

"Well," Sue said slyly and looked pointedly at Charlie; he seemed to be deep in conversation with Billy and Harry. "I'm sure that will change soon."

Charlie broke out of his conversation; it couldn't have been about fishing or sports because I had learned the hard way that he could talk about those without an intrigued audience member present, "So Sue how is Leah? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She is doing fine. Thank you. How is Bella?" There was something sharp in Sue's tone. Seth had gone to say something and she had shot him a warning look. Her husband moved to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," Charlie said.

* * *

"So… I'm guessing you're Billy's son?" I decided that starting a conversation with Jacob would be the best thing to do at this point; tension was building between Sue and Charlie.

"Yes, I'm Jacob. This is my little brother Seth," as he said this Jacob got Seth into a headlock and ran his knuckles into Seth's hair.

"Argh get off. You're not my brother," Seth shrugged him off and then sat back coolly. "And if anything I'd be the older one."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Seth grinned at me. "I have a sister but she couldn't be here today. She's got _boyfriend issues_". His emphasis on those last two words made me wonder if Sam had phased and imprinted on their cousin Emily yet. Deciding that no, it was too early for that to have happened Sue's irate expression caught my eye, I knew the look well; Seth may have been in trouble when they got home. I wondered what had gone on.

Seeing me staring at her, Sue smiled, "Charlie told us that your recovery is going well. Do you have any memories of your life before the accident yet?"

I noticed Billy watching me again. "No." I lied too easily.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked. The look in his dark eyes haunted me that night. What had I done?

"I… er I can remember… the lights," I said with difficulty because six pairs of eyes were watching and six pairs of ears were listening to what I had to say. The room was silent.

"Is that all?" Billy was persistent.

Reading the discomfort in my expression Harry stepped in and saved me from drowning like a fish out of water, "don't pressure the girl. She must have a lot on her mind." The sincerity of the kindness in his expression made me want to cry and tell him everything I knew. I could save his life.

Opening my mouth I was about to speak and tell everything when Charlie decided that I had enough. "I think that she's tired. You can come back another day," he said as he ushered everyone out of the room.

"We'll see you again soon Anna," Sue promised.

"I'll be sure to send Jacob over." Billy's parting words sounded to me as strange as his whole attitude had been. If he disliked me so much why would he want his son to spend time with me?

* * *

"I am sorry if they overwhelmed you Anna. I hadn't realised Sue would be bringing the whole of La Push with her – La Push is the reservation they all live on." Charlie looked nervous. He was explaining things more than he usually did.

"It's ok. It was nice to meet them all." Again, I added to myself because of course I had first met them in books. It upset me the way Billy had been towards me though. He made me feel like a criminal.

Charlie sat down on my bed. I stared at him in concern. He had never done this before.

"I suppose you're wondering what will happen when you get discharged next weekend – if I haven't found your family?"

Honestly I had been more concerned with wondering what would happen if I was stuck in twilight forever and if I would get to meet Edward, but it was nice to have somebody worrying about the other more normal (I supposed) things for me. "Yes," I said with some amount of conviction.

"I thought that you could move in with me, if you want." Charlie sat with his shoulders slightly slumped, ready to be rebuffed at any time. I guessed that as Chief of Police he could find anyone in Fork's to take me in until such a time as he had found my parent's or I had recovered my full memory, but when I said yes I knew that I actually wanted to move in with Charlie. Not because Bella would be moving back to Forks in January and I would be a part of the storyline, I would probably have to move out then anyway because the house was so small, but because Charlie had been so nice to me. It was almost like having a father around.

"Goodnight Anna." Charlie smiled before he left the room and said he'd visit the day after my last appointment with Carlisle.

"Goodnight." He closed the door and I whispered a soft thank you to whoever had decided to make my life easier. That night I wished for the first time that I could stay in Forks. It was starting to feel less scary.

* * *

**A/N Bit of a long chapter. Some of my older readers may have noted that I have combined two previous chapters. Hopefully you will see soon why I thought this would make my story better. Thank you very much for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think whether by review or mail all comments are appreciated. X**


	4. Edward Cullen's Perspective

**Chapter Four: EDWARD CULLEN's PERSPECTIVE**

"**We're one and the same, just remains of an age." – 30 Seconds to Mars**

Crouched low in the belly of the forest's undergrowth I closed my eyes and waited for my prey. The night air was humid, the heat of that summer's day had been stronger than average for Washington.

I felt the temperature through the breath and sweat of the animals around me. Their blood was heated, each individual scent more potent.

Water pooled in my mouth. I was tormenting myself by waiting like this.

Paw prints treading heavily into the dry earth sounded closer. Assuming a runner's start I stayed waiting. It would be worth it.

The animal in question, a large black tailed Stag, would soon be within the range I had set for myself, and then my plan could come into force.

Deciding that I would be bold and face him head on, I knew to act quickly. Once my scent hit his nostrils I planned to be beside him. If I was late in starting then I planned on allowing him to flee before I would track him again. If I – a new scent broke through my thoughts and I hurtled through the undergrowth at force to find that my brother had stolen my prey.

Laughing with his mouth full of the blood which I had had claim upon, Emmett swallowed and gulped. "You snooze you lose bro!"

"I wasn't snoozing," I said angrily.

Laughing as his eyes turned from a dark colour, which matched my own, to a more pleasing tone of amber, which mine should have been, Emmett tutted, "were you day dreaming about girls again Edward?"

A low growl emanated from my vocal cords, "Emmett."

He laughed again and moved over to a bush ripe with blood coloured berries. His hand disappeared into it for a moment and then he pulled out one of its occupants to throw at me. "Here. Why don't you have this rabbit? It smells kind of like this young buck."

If the rest of my family hadn't been so attached I might have murdered him.

Instead I let the frightened creature go. Perhaps feeling thankful that he hadn't had a heart attack or been eaten he hobbled away shakily and then darted back undercover.

I decided to take my hunting elsewhere.

Emmett decided to finish off my meal. "If you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be so tense," he offered, with his mouth full.

I almost turned around.

* * *

When I arrived home I had been lucky enough to catch two doe and one unfortunate squirrel, which had timed his jump from one tree to the other at the same moment as I had been running full pelt through his area of the forest.  
Having done as much damage to him as a fully loaded truck I had had him as a snack and was washing his blood off of my hands when Carlisle walked into the bathroom to greet me. "You're home early."

I told him about Emmett's annoying comments.

"Perhaps next time you should act upon your initial instincts?"

"If I had done that, then Rosalie would be a widow by now."

Carlisle did not return the wicked smile I had given; his face maintained its serious expression.  
"Do you regret your choice Edward?" It seemed that lately everyone in my family had acquired the habit of trying to read my thoughts; I suppose it made a pleasant change for them.

"Not at all," I smiled.

My three hundred and sixty four year old Sire looked at me calmly and nodded, "then you're lonely."

"You've been listening to Emmett too much." I moved out into the hallway but still heard his thought when his mind drifted to the girl who was untraceable at his work place.

"You can't seriously be considering that." I wondered if he remembered how well it had worked out with Rosalie.

He might have flushed red if his body still had that capability. "I only want you to be happy."

"It would make me happy if my family would stop meddling in my love life."

Luckily the house and the surrounding area was empty other than the two of us, I felt sure that someone within a five mile radius could have heard the outrage in my voice.

Frowning I turned on him, "what makes you believe that she is untraceable?"

"I've found no record of her anywhere. She has a scar on her knee which implies that she has had stitches there at one point but there is no hospital record on the database. Granted so far she has only succeeded in providing us with her first name but it is unusual for a seventeen year old girl to go missing without anyone having put out a search for her."

At first I wasn't sure I understood his thoughts but he explained, "A few weeks ago a girl was brought into the hospital with injuries sustained from a car accident. I treated her when she woke up and found her vital signs to be in the clear, but when I spoke to her she made it seem as though she had no memory of how she came to be standing outside of Chief Swan's house, he was the one who ran her over by accident. All that she could tell us was that her name was Anna, and that she was seventeen years of age. She has a clear British accent which should have narrowed down a search through missing persons, but the Chief has informed me that nobody is looking for her. What I haven't told him is that, though she has this scar which shows that she has been treated medically at some point, there is no hospital record of her on any of the systems to which I have had access. She does not exist outside of our own records of her."

I knew that Carlisle had access to many records because of his history and because of Jasper's connections with numerous authorities, I believed his concerns to be serious, "there's something else."

Carlisle sighed, "I believe that she is lying to us. Perhaps she is frightened of going home but regardless of this we still need to know the truth if we are to help her in any way. At the very least she has convinced Chief Swan of her amnesia but then I have the ability to hear her pulse without needing any equipment. I know that she is lying and I feel as though she… knows me, somehow. There was something in her eyes which made me think that she knew who I was and for a moment she seemed to be very afraid."

"Is she still like this?"

"No. Esme sent her some clothes and when I passed these onto her she was fine." He laughed. "She looked as though she might hug me but then seemed to decide against it. Anna is very comfortable around me but I still worry that she might know what I am and tell somebody."

"Who would she tell?"

"Well Chief Swan to begin with. She's living with him as a Ward of the State. We have nothing to fear from the Quileute Tribe but they are aware of her through their relations with the Chief and – "

"- and they might manipulate her into giving them an excuse to turn against us?" My mind was overactive with conspiracy theories, perhaps I was feeling bored before.

"No. The Quileute are far more noble than that, but if they get the same feeling from her that I do then they may not trust her. She is_ unusual_ Edward. I can't explain how."

"You want me to read her thoughts." He had been bound to ask me to do so from the moment I had walked through the door. My abilities were best used to protect my family. "I'll know who Anna is from the moment she starts at Forks High." It wasn't a promise. It was a certainty.

* * *

**A/N Hello. I have a feeling that I may soon be getting back on track with this story and I think it's about time too. I am so sorry for the delay but as I think I've explained I've either been too busy / or stuck in a rutt where I think that the story may have lost its amusement for either myself or for you guys. Thank you always for your reviews, favourites and follows as they have let me know that I should stop dithering and get writing. x**


	5. Closer I

**Chapter Five: CLOSER**

"**Stranded in this spooky town. Spotlights are swaying and the phone lines are down." – Kings Of Leon**

"You sure you don't want a lift Anna?"

Charlie looked doubtfully at the rickety old bike which I had found in his garage.

"I'm sure." Throwing my heavy bag over my shoulder I mounted the bike and cringed at the creak coming from the suspension, "this bike's not _that _old."

"Ok, but this weekend I'm teaching you how to drive. Your butt's gonna freeze this winter if I don't," Charlie warned and then waved me off to school. "I guess you should get going. I wouldn't want to be late on your first day if I were you. That's if you can remember where it is?" I noticed the hopeful glint in his eye; he really hadn't wanted me to bike to school this morning. _"It's environmentally friendly." _I'd persisted and eventually he'd helped fix the bike up a bit so that it would be road worthy.

"I'll be fine Charlie," I promised and then set off down the road.

* * *

Every time I pushed my boot down onto the peddles I would wince at the rusty creaking.

_Perhaps I would have been better off pulling up in a cop car?_

I dismissed the thought. I had the same reasons as Bella would for not wanting Charlie to drive me. I didn't want my arrival at school to be _too_ obvious.  
However as the bike creaked again I realised that that wasn't going to be an option for me.

Certain that my face was a red and sweaty mess with black mascara lines running down it and sure that my long blonde hair had been tangled about in the wind, I knew that I would receive a lot of attention. I was the definition of unfit; my breath coming out in short and shallow bursts. When I indicated to turn left at a cross road the car which waited for me had to stay waiting for what felt like ten minutes as I forced myself to continue despite the aching in my side.

_Lay off the Twinkies Anna. _I warned myself, my mouth drooling at the thought of the delicious sponge cake. Back in England we had chocolate mini rolls, and they were my weakness.

Concious that my bum might have looked massive on the small black seat, when I biked past a group of four boys walking toward the school, I pulled my jumper down to cover it, and froze when one of them commented.

"I am not fat!" The break screeched when I stopped and turned to face the boy in question angrily.

Looking no older than me, the boy with dark curly hair held his hands up in protest. "I only said you had a nice ass."

"Oh. Right," I said stupidly and biked on. If my face hadn't looked red before, it certainly did now.

At the gates of the school I was struck with a horrible new revelation. Several cars had driven past me as I had ridden to school. Anyone of them could have contained Edward Cullen. His first sight of me could have been while I was in this state. He… he might have even read my mind while I was biking.

Never mind what I looked like on the outside. Where I had been biking along the road, within my rights, with many drivers trying to overtake me impatiently, my thoughts would have been dark and deadly. A cyclist in winter. I certainly would have stood out a lot!

I wondered if it would be possible to block him. Bella had been fortunate enough to have an in built mental shield to protect her from embarrassment; perhaps I could forge one for myself? My best friends called me hard headed. Perhaps I could visualize a big brick wall in my mind to keep him out. A sturdy red brick wall that wouldn't budge even if rammed into by a large bulldozer whose driver was on steroids. A wall which wouldn't let sneaky mind-reading vampire hotties hop over and read the secrets it was hiding.

I sighed. It was no use. One look into those amber eyes and I would welcome him into my head and let him put his feet up on the little box in my mind labelled "things which fictional characters shouldn't know about." Then Bella would come to Forks and he would have gone off with his family to some new location. I could see the fake headline now, "Twilight ruined by Blonde Bimbo." With the subheading, "Bimbo crashes bike into rack while daydreaming".

Luckily nobody saw me crash and the old bike was no more worse for wear than usual. There was barely anybody around and I worried that I was late until I remembered Charlie telling me, _"all of the normal people drive cars." _I locked my bike up and then the keys jumped out of my hand. There were two of them attached to a thin metal loop, one for home - by which I meant Charlie's home - and one for the lock. If I lost them that meant I wouldn't be able to get back to my house - I meant Charlie's home - and I wouldn't be able to get in until he finished work at six.

"Just my luck!" Dropping to my knees and searching the ground behind the sheds where they had vanished. I searched with the same amount of vigour that anyone who has lost anything as valuable as a set of keys uses; the sort which comes accompanied by a lot of swearing.

Not one to swear often, I had to admit that I was nervous. I had never been to an American school before – let alone the country. It had been Charlie's idea. He had thought it would help my memory, I hated lying to him.

Seeing something glinting in the dirt I made the mistake of snatching up my keys and shouting, "Got you, you little buggers."

"Are you alright?"

I wasn't the only cyclist. A boy with dark black hair spiked up into points had locked his bike up and had gone round the back of the sheds to light his cigarette and had found me squatting behind the shed, in the mud, and clutching something in my hand with all the grace of an escaped psychopath."I'm fine," I spoke normally, as only a true psychopath would, stood up, put my keys back into my pocket and walked past him, "just going to pick up my timetable."

He nodded in scared silence.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point Of View **

I hadn't seen her yet but the day had just begun, the news of fresh meat hadn't yet been spread among the students of the small town's high school. I didn't think I could find her mind.

As students passed Alice and I in the corridor I tried to search through each passing thought to find an indication of Anna's arrival. I wanted to know what classes she would be in, who would be in those classes with her, and how I could find her alone to gage whether or not she was putting on a one girl show to con Carlisle or Chief Swan.

Mild mannered curses from behind me told me that Alice had started her morning charade of trying to get her books from her locker. It started with a brief fumble with the combination lock. She then went on to slap the locker at a strength which would be considered gentle for a vampire, but for a human enough to encourage backward glances from her fellow pupils. Eventually - but sometimes not until after someone had been brave enough to offer assistance - she would win the struggle with her "difficult" locker and pile her books into her bag.

I was about to turn around and finish the charade earlier than Alice would have appreciated when my mind distracted. Two boys stood within a close distance to us, their thoughts were typical of any teenager. One of them, a tall gangly lad with vivid red hair and pale skin, was telling the other about a girl he had seen cycling that morning. His thoughts were obscene as he thought of her tight denim jeans and her shape behind the cover of her jacket; I tried to block him out. He was telling his friend that she had been flirting with him as she had waited at the cross roads. I knew this to be a lie. All she had done was indicate to turn. My fingers curled with his next train of thought and I made a great effort not to wrap them round his scrawny little throat.

Alice had heard my throat growl and her facial expression betrayed her surprise, "are you ok Edward?"

"I'm fine, I just …read something I didn't like." I spoke low enough so that the humans wouldn't hear.

Walking toward us with Rosalie in tow, Emmett chuckled, "If only you could censor minds eh?"

"If only," I agreed, my fists clenching as I walked past the oblivious human boy.

* * *

**Anna.**

"**Skies they blink at me, I see a storm bubbling up from the sea." – Kings of Leon**

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica. I had tried to avoid Eric when he had come running breathlessly into the main office, but he had found me again.

Mainly because I had been so busy looking at the map of the school that I had walked into him and caused a_ scene_ - as a passing teacher had described it, when she had hurried to stop him from scrapping with a well-built fair haired boy for the chance to give me my books back. This would have never would have happened at my real school. The best I ever got at my village college was two boys fighting to **not **be my partner in science.

Here I was hot news and everyone was desperate to learn about my accident – or to take advantage of my amnesia.

"So Anna._ English _Anna, are you up for the feature?" Eric said and looked hopeful.

I shook my head, "no. I'm really camera shy." I was lying. My best friends always said that if a camera was being pointed at me I would start striking poses in my sleep. The kind of poses which I thought were quirky and pretty but which the majority of social networking sites disagreed with.

"We could run it without a photo?" Did this boy never give up?

"I really don't want a feature." I could be just as persistent.

"Can we interview you for an editorial on car accident recovery?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Eric!" Angela looked horrified. "That is so insensitive!"

"I didn't mean it to sound like_ that_, all I meant was-" Eric's protest was silenced by the bell.  
Lunchtime was over and I still hadn't seen Edward or any of the Cullens, the twilight fan girl smothered deep inside of me started sobbing.

I had thought I had seen Alice, but _she_ had turned out to be a very surprised freshmen boy.  
Why I had yelled out Alice's name in the corridor I had no idea - maybe my OCD was getting worse?

I went to pick up my bag but found that Mike was already holding it. "Here you go Anna…" he smiled. "Can I walk you to class?"

I tried not to bite my lip, having read the books I knew what this could turn into. I had to nip the situation in the bud. "Er _sure_, but only if Jessica comes too."

Three birds with one stone. Now Jess wouldn't be jealous of me, Mike wouldn't develop a crush and I wouldn't get lost.

Feeling pleased with myself I threw my bag over my shoulder and then cringed when it whacked into the person standing behind me.

"I'm sorr-" I turned to say and then stopped, my bag had whacked into Edward Cullen. Not only that but it had whacked into his groin. "Ree," I finished, stupidly.

He was tall - taller than me by about a head - and his reddish brown hair stuck out at different angles. I stared at him in fascination. He really looked like a young high school kid; maybe one who spent too much time playing video games. Underneath his eerily golden eyes he had a shade of light purple about his pale face. His full pale pink lips twisted up into a smile and I realised he was amused, "don't worry about it. You must be the new girl. Anna?"

His voice was calm and collected, and _tempting_. Like chocolate can be when you have made a lifelong oath to give it up, but then end up finding it in the kitchen cupboard, just waiting for your moment of weakness.

And he knew my name! A thrill of delayed excitement rushed through me. My eyes not leaving his until the moment Mike popped up and disrupted my moment. "Ouch. Dude are you ok? Her bag is kind of heavy."

Edward seemed to remember where he was then and that he was supposed to be wincing.  
"Yes I'll be fine. I think." Normally boys made a much bigger fuss.

"Are you _sure_you don't want to go to the medical room?" At least Mike seemed convinced - unless he was only trying to get rid of him?

"I probably should. If Anna will agree to accompany me?"  
He looked to Mike and then back to me, and in his eyes I saw challenge.

"I…I don't know the way." I stammered under the weight of his presence.

He was charming and amazingly good looking, and I had only ever known arrogant and passably cute boys before. Robert's version of Edward was incredibly fraudulent; his eyes had been made to look dull by the lenses, and his hair had been too clearly manipulated by sprays and gels, and even his skin appeared to be rough and wrinkled when compared with the flawless statue finesse of the original. If the secret to Edward Cullen's identity was chocolate then Robert was the cheap advent calendar knock off.

_You should have lied! _I cursed myself for not instantly accepting his kind offer.

He looked amused again. "All the more reason to come with me then."

Hypnotized by the depth of the colour in his eyes I couldn't say no.

* * *

**Edward. **

When the bell rang I was the first to get up and leave the classroom. I shared history with Jasper and knew he was trying to judge my emotions as I left him behind. Still not completely adjusted to our family way of life he was usually the first to leave every lesson. I knew he felt put out by my abandonment and thought I owed him an explanation. Perhaps I would give him one once I had traced Anna's origins and had secured a satisfying reason for why she had lied to Carlisle.

I had hoped that once I had seen her for myself I would be able to read her mind and gage an explanation quickly. The moment I walked into the cafeteria and saw her standing up to leave one of the lunch tables, I realised that she was too overwhelmed to be thinking about anything other than the group of fellow adolescents who surrounded her. Approaching her was easily done; her nerves drew me in like a moth to an electric light bulb.

The closer I got to her body the more sensitive I became to the tension building inside of her as she talked to a boy who held her bag. I thought that I could make conversation by offering to take the bag for her but realised that it would have only made her more uncomfortable. Her thoughts were clear; she wanted Mike to give her bag back quickly so that she could walk onwards to her next class. She sensed his intentions just as I could read them in his mind. He wanted to show her to class and perhaps ask her on a date. Whilst his focus was on the full redness of her mouth and the gentle blue of her thickly lashed eyes, Anna was coming up with a plan to set him up with the girl whose glares she seemed oblivious to.

"Only If Jessica comes too." The girl who had been glaring changed her face to a smile and was quick to appear by Mike's side. Mike looked confused by the arrangement and I chuckled discreetly at Anna's three birds with one stone theory. Anna took her bag back as I made my approach.

I opened my mouth to make her an offer I knew she couldn't refuse, and she whacked her bag back into my lower regions. I felt the blow but no pain and so my body didn't react to it.

Embarrassment turned her cheeks an irresistible pink colour as she turned to see me. "I'm sorr-" she started and then stopped. Her pupils dilated. As she had with Carlisle, she knew me instantly. _Edward Cullen._ Her posture relaxed.

Carlisle must have told her of his family, I thought logically.

"Ree," she babbled.

I looked down into her wide blue eyes and could feel her trembling. The blush was fading in her cheeks and I found myself hoping that she did that often.

"Don't worry about it. You must be the new girl. Anna?" Her timing had provided the perfect opportunity for me to get to know her, and she was proving easy to decipher.

Delighting at my knowledge of her name she went on to think that my voice was like chocolate. I almost wished that she wasn't attracted to me, but knowing that it was only because of what I was made it easier to justify why I needed to lead her away. I needed to know her secrets to protect my family. I wanted to lead her away because it gave the predator I had tried to bury a thrill to know that she was mine. I pushed that thought away quickly and focused solely on the brightness of her eyes.

She was bringing out the worst in me. If only she could know.

* * *

I had hopes that she would open her mind to me more quickly now that I had her complete attention, until Mike interrupted us.  
"Ouch. Dude are you ok? Her bag is kind of heavy."

She looked away first and I looked at him and then at the bag in question.

If I were human, then I would have been on the floor by now.  
I successfully fooled him into thinking I was in pain but knew that Anna saw clearly through my charade. _  
_  
I had no time to dwell on this because Mike clearly wanted me away from the pretty new toy. Practically hopping from one foot to the other to control his irritation at my presence. Jessica stood behind him and wished that he would go off with her instead of bouncing about like an idiot.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to go to the medical room?" The meaning behind his words would have been obvious even if I couldn't read minds. I looked at Anna. The predator inside reacted, Mike was challenging me. I wouldn't allow myself to snarl.

"I probably should. If Anna will agree to accompany me?" I threw his meaning back at him. The idea behind my words was wicked: it would look bad on Anna if she refused my offer.

As I played the part of the victim I wanted to laugh at myself.  
Vampires could never be at the mercy of a human, we were not made to be receptive to mercy.

"I…I don't know the way." Anna looked uncomfortable but I knew that she was only stalling because instinct was trying to warn her to flee. A man called Robert was compared to me and dismissed as a cheap imitation. I wondered briefly who he was before Anna started to wish that she had lied.

"All the more reason to come with me then," I spoke and she trembled, pleasantly.

I smothered another growl.

The girl knew not what she had done to me.

* * *

**A/N:** **I know he's not really like this in the books but I have given him a slight edge when he is around Anna. I was thinking that maybe Anna brings out the darker side and Bella brings out the light? Don't worry dear readers this does not mean that I am turning Eddie evil…**

**He's just a shade darker – like Emmett :D x**


	6. AN Very sorry

**Warning this chapter has brief swearing and the mention of the word naked! :O**

* * *

**6. CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN?**

"How did you do that?" Edward repeated.

"I…I don't know." I had been pushed back so that I was half lying and half leaning between the desk and the wall; it was only now that I straightened up.

_What had just happened?_

My mind felt as though it was on fire, and my thoughts were all over the place. I was an idiot. When Edward had leaned in to kiss me his eyes had been jet black. I should have known. He had attacked me and then… and then… _What the hell happened? _  
When I had felt his teeth on my neck, I had felt shocked, frightened… and angry. And then… then I had been in his mind? I had been inside the mind of a vampire, where every thought had been intent on killing me.

Why wasn't I angrier?

My head hurt. My headache had only been made worse when I had cried out; when I had used his power against him by getting into his mind instead. Shaking slightly, I slowly moved a hand up to my forehead.  
_  
_"How do you know about my power?" Edward could still read my mind, but I didn't try and read his again. I didn't dare. He was looking directly at me. So many emotions were running across his face at once: confusion, anger, sadness and disgust; not with me I realised, but with himself – he had nearly failed his family.

I stood up, shaking my head whilst my whole body shook around me. "I…I need to go…"

I bent to pick up my bag, in the blink of an eye he was there; with one ice cold hand clamped around my wrist. He was so cold it felt painful.

"Tell me…" He urged; his eyes bored down into mine.

"Edward…I-" I nearly told him, _nearly_.

"I can't," I looked back at him. I kept my chin up and my eyes met his defiantly. I straightened up and he moved with me, his hand still clamped on my wrist.

"Please…" He looked lost. I tried to pull my hand away and he held on tighter.

"Edward please, you're hurting me." My words made him let go instantly. He stood back to let me pass.

I walked out. Trying not to see him fall down onto the floor; his head in his hands; his hands on his knees…

* * *

**Edward**

I had hurt her.

Or at least I nearly had.  
I guess I should be grateful; if it hadn't been for her _power _then she would now be dead, and I would have broken my promise to Carlisle. For that (and other mistakes) I would never have been able to forgive myself.

_Oh Anna  
_  
I brought my hands away from my eyes and balled them into fists.

I wanted to destroy this whole room. I wanted to chuck the computers out of the windows – no I wanted to chuck _myself_ out of a window, and feel every ounce of the pain I had caused…all for hurting _**her**_**.** I had been so foolish. I should have noticed the burning desire for blood, as soon as I had started talking to her. As soon as I had started feeling like a _predator.  
_  
As for leading her away, had I really wanted to give her a tour? Or had the monster inside of me been planning this all along? Why else had I been so interested in meeting her?

The anger rose up inside me again and standing up, I picked up a chair and threw it across the room – it embedded itself into one of the walls. _FOOL! _I threw myself down onto the floor – cracks appeared in the lino.

"Edward?" I turned to see Alice in the doorway. In her mind, I saw the vision that had led her here from English – one of me chucking a chair across the room; the chair which was now embedded into the wall beside the door.

"What happened?" she asked, hurrying to close the door and stand beside me._  
_  
"I think you know…" I growled.

Why hadn't she come earlier? She could have stopped me from attacking Anna!

"I don't. I only saw the chair." Alice's words were honest. She looked around the room for any further damage.

"Then you didn't see me leading Anna to this room? You didn't see me attack her?" I left out the part about Anna's powers.

As I was talking an idea came to me. Maybe the shout hadn't been _inside _my head. Maybe she had shouted in her mind, and I had read the thought, and made a mistake?  
_  
But if that's the case, then how did she know to shout with her mind? How did she guess that I could read it? And why had she also thought that the shout had been planted in my mind by her?  
_  
So many un-answered questions…

I looked at Alice. She was clearly horror struck at the news. "Is she alright?" she asked, her thoughts were searching as she tried to see a vision of Anna. She tried and failed.

"Edward please don't leave!" she pleaded, but in the time it took her to have _that_ vision of me; **I** was already out of the door.

* * *

**Anna  
**  
School hadn't finished. There was still an hour to go, but I couldn't stay here.

If Charlie asked then I would feign an illness – maybe period cramps? That would make him feel too awkward to ask any more questions. I doubted he would be at home anyway; on Mondays he always went fishing with Harry Clearwater.

I jumped on my bike and started to peddle. It started to creak.

Damn bike, Charlie was right – I _needed _to be driving! I needed to let the anger out by screeching manically out of the school car park, in a flare of black tire smoke as I shot off down the road. Though, if I was given the truck that Bella would be using; I doubted I would be shooting off anywhere.

_Bella… _She needed to come to Forks. But she wasn't due for months yet and I wasn't sure I could wait that long. For the first time since my shock arrival; I wanted to go home.

One of the peddles jammed. I pushed down on it hard. The old rusty chain broke.

Hot, angry tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I climbed off and threw the bike onto the roadside. "_Piece of crap!"_I cursed it and kicked the iron frame.

"Shit!" I caught my toe on one of the spokes. "Bloody thing!" It felt good to swear after the day I had had. "Arghh!" I shouted up at the sky, kicked the bike again and then picked it up and started walking. My moment of madness was over.

* * *

I heard tires screeching along the roadway. Someone _was_ doing what I had wanted to do.  
A flash of silver streaked past my vision. Breaks squealed in protest and I jumped back, as the driver swerved to a stop in front of me. He had narrowly avoided ramming into me.

"Maniac!" I started yelling again.

I stopped when Edward climbed out of his Volvo and slammed the driver door shut. Then I tried to carry on walking past him. As if he hadn't just nearly crashed his car into me – or into any of the surrounding trees.

"Anna. Please…" he put his hand on my bike.

I stopped and looked at him.

Then I tried to ram the bike into his leg.

Of course he didn't move and the impact with his knee didn't make him flinch, but it sure as hell made me feel better. Kind of… _Not really_…

"I can explain about what happened earlier."

"Really? Cause I can't!" I let go of the bike and let him hold it. Crossing my arms, I stood and looked at him. I felt angry and powerful. My hair was blowing behind me in the wind, "what was it Edward? An adrenaline rush? Or maybe you have super powers!"

He looked confused, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you wouldn't!" About to say more, then realising how ridiculous I sounded, I closed my mouth.

A silence fell between us. The wind picked up dropped and then picked up again, and sent a shiver down my spine. Then Edward spoke again.

"I don't understand what it is with you Anna. From the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you. You knew my father's name before you even remembered your own…you…you _know _about my power!"

He was looking at me again. Staring into my eyes. Into my mind; in a way that only he could do, obviously. I looked back and saw so many questions. He wasn't sure which to ask first.

He let out a deep and slightly shaky breath, "I…I am sorry for hurting you earlier. I lost control. I won't let it happen again."

I believed him. Stupid I know. If he had lost control once surely he would lose control again?  
This had never happened to Bella. I let out a sigh. "I forgive you and I know you won't let it happen again, because that can _never _happen again… This is not the way this is supposed to go." In that one sentence I mean so many things. Him talking to me, and attacking me… _kissing_me. I sighed and looked away.

I felt him still looking at me, confused. "Anna, I don't understand? How is _this_supposed to go? …What do you know about us?" He meant his family.

I blocked the thought out of my mind. I tried desperately to keep it blank. If he knew that I knew he was a vampire, would he pack up his family and leave? I couldn't risk that.

"I….I only know that you can read minds, but I can't explain… Edward the less you know about me, the better off you'll be," I forced that part out. I had never dreamed that this would happen. I had never thought that _**this**_would be so complicated.

I took my bike back. He let it go. His arms fell to his side and he stood staring at me. His posture was frozen as he tried to concentrate on something.

I couldn't explain, but I could now feel him trying to probe past my blank thoughts, he was still trying to find out more about me.

"Please stop doing that." His probing was only making my headache worse.

He stopped probing. I started walking. He grabbed my back wheel.

"Anna. Wait. Your bike is broken. If you can't tell me what's going on …then at least let me give you a lift home?"

* * *

**Edward**

She was going to say no. Her every thought was bent on it.  
She would rather have walked home naked than get into my car. The rain changed her mind.

I had felt it dropping as she had stood shouting at me. Clearly she had been too angry to notice; when the downpour came she gasped, surprised.

"Ok…" The clouds had been low and grey all afternoon; she wasn't used to the weather in Forks.

I offered to take her bike but fiercely independent; she opened up the back of my car, shoved the back seats down and put it into the boot herself.

Now soaked - why hadn't she worn a coat today? Foolish girl! She could get ill! She slammed the boot door down and walked round to the passenger seat of my car.

I held the door open for her. She glared at me and then shut it herself.

I tried not to laugh, she was acting like a child and, with her blonde hair hanging limp and wet around her whilst her lips pouted with stubborn defiance, she looked like one.

I got into my car and turned the heater on, she hadn't noticed but she was shivering.  
Starting the engine, I straightened up my car and set off down the road. I didn't talk to her.

She hadn't answered any of my questions, she had just created more un-answered ones, and anyway she was too upset to want to talk to _me_anymore.

I tried to look like I was focusing on the road but really my mind was elsewhere.  
What had she meant by saying this was not how _this_ was supposed to go? She clearly knew more about me then she had let on. Why else would she be concentrating on keeping her thoughts blank?  
I wanted to try and search her mind again but that had been hurting her, so I couldn't.

In my lifetime I had never come across anyone like Anna. She was so _different. _I couldn't explain the pull I felt towards her, but I knew that even if she sent me away then I would come running back.

From where I sat I could feel her anger. It pulsed like liquid fire throughout her body. Blinding her vision and dulling her senses. I was awed by the power of it. If I touched her now, than I felt sure that the touch would burn the tips of my fingers.

We reached her house. I stopped the car and Anna went to get out, I stopped her arm.

"What?"

By now only a little of her anger remained, but I could still sense that fire. It was glowing underneath her pale skin; creating some kind of pulsing aura. She looked tired now, drained. As if I really had taken a bite out of her.

"Anna I want you to promise me that you will never tell my secret to anyone…" I looked down into her hard blue eyes, they softened slightly.

"I won't. You can trust me on that!" She tried to pull away. I still held on. The fire flared for a moment and then settled.

"What is it?" She was getting impatient now.

"I want to start over again. We got off to a bad start today. Please Anna? Can we pretend that today never happened? Can we be friends?" I wanted to be more but that was a dangerous move.

The heat was starting to hurt my skin and I let go of her and looked down at my hand. There wasn't a trace of a burn mark, of course there wouldn't be, but I felt my skin tingling as if some of the icy coldness I knew Anna would have felt …had thawed.

She looked at me and moved her arm back. "We could." She opened the door and got out of the car "But we're not going to," she muttered before closing the car door.

* * *

**A brief thank you note – also known as a reply - to a few of my loyal reviewers who have made me smile throughout writing this, and are my reason for trying to update daily x  
**xXxWiseGirlxXx** – Thank you for your permission to turn Edward evil. Maybe one day you will fall into the twilight stories? ;)  
**Lintered – **Of course you're not ;) It's perfectly acceptable to talk to bikes – especially when they piss you off (:  
**Team Seth. Jacob and Leah** – I think we would all want to be Anna if Jacob was there to help us to our feet.  
And as for everyone else **Khaos / Laila / Seven Secrets / iminurbackyard XD / PJOgirl / thecullenreport / manywords / garlic-prawn / little junior 98 **Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your encouragement and support. I haven't finished writing this yet but I just felt like giving my reviewers some credit x**


	7. AN I am currently working on

**7. NOTHING**

**Edward**

I drove home automatically, the car speeding at the usual track race pace down the narrow forest roads. My thoughts dwelling on Anna.

Nothing was ever a mystery to me, or at least nothing had been until today.  
She may not have wanted to be friends with me but I was going to be one. I would act the part of any clingy human boy, never leaving her alone so that she would have no choice but to reveal more about herself and the secrets that she kept hidden. I no longer believed the ruse that she had _amnesia_.

I pulled up to the house and smiled as I thought about how annoyed that would make her.  
Then my smile faded when a small pixy like figure opened the front door of the house and stood staring at me from the doorway.

"It's about time you got home," Alice's voice was teasing but I knew from her thoughts that this would be an intervention.

I scanned around for other minds but heard nothing. This didn't necessarily mean they weren't here, decades around me had meant that my family had adapted to concealing their thoughts – especially when they wanted to hide something from me. This was un-nerving and a low growl escaped from my throat.

"They've all gone out hunting," My sister said calmly. "Rosalie's annoyed that you didn't pick her and Emmett up today so I suggested they go and relax somewhere." She grinned wickedly, "I think they're in a hotel."

I still didn't move. The last part of her sentence was too disgusting for words, had I really wanted to know that?

"Edward please, come inside to talk. I promise you I haven't told the family anything - not even Jasper." Alice looked at me; she felt guilty about lying to her mate. He had gone out hunting after she had told him that she felt like staying home alone today.

Her thoughts were pleading and I went over to her. "I won't ask what or who you want to talk about," I muttered as she stepped aside to let me through to the living room.

* * *

**Anna**

There is nothing like a nice hot shower and a cup of hot chocolate. Unless you couple these with an evening spent sitting in front of the TV and watching re-runs of friends whilst in your pyjamas and eating a large tub of ben and jerry's cookie dough.

Or at least the prospect of an evening spent doing these things…

I had just applied a soothing cucumber face mask that had been in the goody bag of toiletries Sue had brought over when I had moved in with Charlie, when the doorbell rang and I almost fell backwards into the bathtub.

Looking like a grouchy green goblin with my hair wrapped up in a vivid green bath towel and wearing a baggy grey shirt tucked into black shorts; I opened the front door expecting to see Charlie coming home late with all his fishing gear or Edward standing there to come and bother me again. Oh lord help him if he's come back to bother me again!

I did not expect to see Jacob Black on the doorstep holding two white carrier bags and laughing his head off. "You look like someone threw a booger at your face!" He stared at me wide-eyed, his laugh very similar to a hyenas'.

Frowning, I stood with my arms crossed feeling very un-impressed. "Hello to you too Jake. Now did you come here to laugh at my face-paint or did you come here so that I could beat you at foosball again?" I reminded him of his failed effort to try and show off during the last few weeks of summer.

It wiped the smile off of his face, "that was a fluke! I let you win…"  
He had also fallen over whilst trying to balance a coke can on his forehead.

"Sure you did," I stuck my tongue out at him. He pulled a face back.

"Well fine, if you don't want take out for dinner then I guess I'll be on my way…" He turned to go after wafting the bags in my face – the smell was tempting.

"You brought food?" I snatched a bag from his hand, my stomach growling. I hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime; my annoyance at a certain Cullen (and the headache that had been caused by him) had been driving me insane.

He laughed and took that as a cue to come inside, "Charlie's over at my Dad's, he told me to bring this over and to tell you he'll be late home – they're playing poker."

"Charlie gambling… surely that's breaking a rule or two," I joked, walking into the kitchen and placing the food onto the counter.

Jacob followed me and I noticed him frowning as I brought out two plates. "You'd know all about breaking rules, wouldn't you Anna?" He stared at me intently, his dark eyes full of concern? Worry? I wasn't sure.

I paused to look at him questioningly. He had used my first name: he meant business.

"A guy from my reservation, Sam, told me that he'd seen you getting into one of the Cullen's cars."

I laughed to hide the awkward feeling of dread rising up in my stomach. Whatever Sam had said couldn't be a good thing. My guess was that as a Quileute tribe wolf he had already been told about the Cullen family secret. "So?"

"So… why weren't you in school?" Jake wasn't laughing; his face looked serious and worried. "My Dad says the Cullen's are dangerous Anna."

"Do you always listen to what your Dad says?" I distracted myself by putting food onto plates. My mind dwelling on the treaty that Jake didn't know I knew about. If the Cullen's had sworn an oath with Billy's ancestors – why did they not trust the obviously _vegetarian _vampires to keep it?

"Well he's one of the elders in my tribe; it'd be kind of stupid not to listen to him." Jake waved my hand away from his plate "That's enough fries."

I had buried his double cheeseburger underneath a mountain of thin greasy chips. I stopped burying my own burger to look at him.

"Why did you get into a car with a Cullen Anna?" His tone was annoying me; he was acting as though I wasn't two years older than him. Which in reality I wasn't – I grabbed some cutlery and walked back into the living room fully aware that the towel had fallen off my head whilst I had been talking.

Jake put the towel over the back of the sofa and joined me in the living room. "Has nobody ever told you not to get into a car with strangers?" He sat down next to me, his plate on his lap.

I scowled at him. "Don't you think you're a little young to be playing the big brother role?"

He didn't even crack a smile like he usually did when I was annoyed, "I'm only saying this because I care about you Anna. That whole family is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at him. "Trust me, the last thing that will happen is that I will get hurt." I decided not to mention the events of this afternoon or the fact that I would have to witness Edward and Bella fall in love in a few months' time… Not that the thought of it bothered me or anything. They were created for each other. Literally.

* * *

**Edward**

"What are you thinking?" Alice was looking at me curiously whilst my mind was still whirling over the information she had just given me.

The conversation we had just had had not been a long one. I had told Alice that the girl had appealed to the hunter inside me, and that I had had to restrain myself from attacking her. I left out the complexities of how mysterious Anna was to me; Carlisle's interest in her, and how it had been her (reflex?) that had pushed me away in the computer room.

She had just told me that when she tried to see Anna's future, she was met with a diversion.

"It is almost like a brick wall, when I try to push past it to see her future my powers are diverted to see someone else's." She had paused in thought for a moment "Mainly yours…"

I had seen glimpses then, flashes of memories of visions that Alice had seen. I saw myself tearing a branch off of a tree and hurling it across a forest floor, sitting rigid in Mr Banners biology class, or hissing and growling at some unknown enemy – that one had involved all of us. I had smiled, distracted for one moment from the naggings of my sister. So Anna was thinking of me…

"Edward… I wanted to ask: do your powers work on Anna? Can you read her mind?" Alice stared at me intently, perched on the edge of the sofa with her hands gripping her knees.

"Yes…" I was irritated until I saw the concern on Alice's face. She was wondering what was blocking her. I thought back to this afternoon when Anna had pushed me away. It had felt like a spark of electricity, a jolt of heat that had filled my mind for a moment …and had given her a headache. In that one moment Anna had used my power against me.

"She's only a human, it's impossible for her to use a vampire's power" I answered a question that Alice hadn't asked.

She looked at me "What do you know about her?"

"Nothing" I said truthfully. _Nothing yet…_

* * *

"It's nothing Jake. Honestly, the way you keep going on about it – it's like I'm dating a criminal!" I put my plate back into the kitchen in frustration, having only eaten half of my meal.

"Are you dating him?" Jake stood stunned for a moment. I took his empty plate from him and dumped it into the kitchen sink "No! Look, it was raining and he offered me a lift home – end of story. For the third time this night" I muttered under my breath.  
"If you're sure" Jake mumbled.

"What do you mean if I'm sure?" I sounded snappish but I didn't care.

"I mean… you are very vulnerable at the moment, you've been recovering from memory loss and suddenly you're head over heels for this Cullen guy?"

"Who said I was head over heels? Jake you wouldn't have said this if I got into Jess's car"

"Who's Jess?" Jake was suddenly alert again.

"Not one of the Cullens" I rolled my eyes at his over-protectiveness "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing…." Jake wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Jake?" I reached for him, my fingers brushing against his warm arm. Too warm… "You're… you're really hot" I looked up into his dark eyes and he pulled back suddenly.

"I've got to go" He turned and hurried out of the kitchen, heading towards the front door.

"Jake what's going on?" Maybe my mind was on overdrive from this afternoon, maybe I was just being paranoid…. but why was Jake so… hot? Temperature wise of course.

"My Dad wants me home, he just text me" That was an obvious lie. I stood stunned as Jake threw open the door and disappeared into the night.

Everything was happening far too quickly. Bella hadn't even arrived in Forks yet and already something was beginning to flare up…. Or maybe Jake was right, maybe it really was nothing.

An all too familiar pain in my head told me that my mind was going on overdrive and that sleep would be the answer to all my problems. I closed the door and went into the kitchen to finish the washing up before Charlie came home. No doubt I was just being crazy again, and tomorrow I would wake up and everything would be normal – or as normal as it can be when you're stuck in a world that should only exist in books, or in a film where gorgeous guys take their tops off as often as possible. If only… I sighed and thought of Edward. Then I thought of Bella and then I decided that all I needed was to take two strong painkillers and go upstairs to my nice warm cosy bed.

Sleep would be the cure… or so I hoped, as I slid between two cool sheets and lay awake all night wondering why in the world this was happening to me.

* * *

**A/N I cannot tell you how apologetic I am for this late reply. All I can say is so much for day to day updates. My last year has been busier than my naïve and childish brain thought it would be – and there have been very many things to regret – such as my possible killing of littlejunior98? Please let me know that you are alive and well and have forgiven me for my very treacherous deed of not updating when I said I would – this last bit goes to everyone who may have been awaiting an update. I would also like to thank manywords for becoming my beta, as I have found when writing other stories – a second pair of eyes is a very useful thing indeed x**


	8. AN These Chapters

**A/N If my beta reads this: I'm sorry but I was eager to post and your email address would not be found.**

* * *

**8. DIFFERENCES**

**Edward**

Hordes of teenagers crowded the corridor, and like stumbling apes crammed into a zoo exhibition they jostled past and screamed at each other. Doors were slammed as more people rushed out of classrooms to join the throng, the lunchtime rush to get away from lessons meant that the sound of hundreds of voices (both inside and out) was almost deafening and the scent of body odour, hormones and spot cream almost too overpowering for my acute senses to bare.

I grimaced at my sister, and then at the masses who walked around us – some feral instinct perhaps telling them to be wary of the petite dark haired girl and the boy who stood beside her.

"We should find the others." Alice suggested and I took a step out from the wall we had been standing in front of and into the crowd.

I was hit as soon as I made that mistake. An acne ravaged freshman boy had stumbled past and slammed his bag into my ribs. I automatically snarled at him instead of carrying the pretence of being winded and he did a double take, dropped his bag and disappeared back into the safety of the busier part of the corridor.

"Edward."

I blinked as I looked at Alice's surprised face; I wasn't certain why I had acted like that. Alice was about to suggest that I go to my car when I was distracted by a blonde who had tried to walk past unnoticed with her face turned away from me.

"Anna." My voice rang clearly through the corridor and was perhaps louder than some of the human students would have normally expected. The volume of the crowded corridor decreased  
rapidly; she would have heard me but yet she still walked on, toward the library. I went to follow and Alice grabbed my arm.

"Don't," she said simply.

"Carlisle asked me to." I shrugged her away and ignored her thought that I had been using that excuse too often recently.

* * *

I was helpless in my determination to find out more about the elusive Anna, she had become my obsession. Her lies about amnesia and her complete knowledge of the existence of vampires such as my family intrigued me. It was now November and my persistence had only gotten me as far as Anna's creativity would allow. She was constantly thinking of new places to hide from me and whenever I was around her thoughts would stray to film characters or the homework she had yet to complete. I had allowed her to toy with my mind reading abilities for almost two months but today my opinion was that I would now find out more about her sooner rather than later.

The crowd parted to let me through and this time I managed to get to the library door before having my path blocked by another member of my family. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back before shooting me his best smile, "where are you going brainbox?"

"I wanted to check up on some research I'm doing," I lied swiftly.

"Does this research happen to have long blond hair, bright blue eyes and a pulse?"

I had anticipated Jasper making an appearance; it was almost impossible for Alice to meddle in anybody else's business without involving her husband. I felt my mood being changed from annoyed to positively chipper and raised an eyebrow at both of my brothers. "Is this you're an idea of an intervention?" I laughed but I didn't enjoy it.

"No. This is our idea of a family outing. Would you like to come hunting with us?"  
Emmett lied just as fluently as I did, but at least the offer of a hunt was genuine.

"I'm busy." I pushed past the pair of them and walked into the library.

"Well… we can't tell the girls that we didn't try," Emmett said positively. I chuckled at Jasper's silent retort.

* * *

**Anna**

By November I was certain of three things. One, that Edward Cullen was stalking me. Two, that Jacob had not yet turned into a shape shifting adolescent fur ball, and three, that even in the land of make believe I was irrevocably and unconditionally failing in science. Perhaps falling asleep during my revision session had been a very bad idea.

The library had been a place which I had avoided in real England but now that I was in America and being followed everywhere by a mind reading vampire, who had never gone so far before as to scream my name in the corridor, it had become my safe haven.

I smiled at the librarian and she waved before gesturing towards the seat behind the bookcase that I liked to hide behind. "I'm really sorry Anna but Mr Garrett needed that corner so that he could have some peace whilst he tries to grade his papers. I hope that you still manage to get your work done at one of the tables."

I continued to smile whilst thinking about how little I had been able to understand the biology work, and took a place at one of the smaller tables which had been placed closest to the far exit from the library. The librarian went back to her work and barely glanced up when Edward walked into the room.

I was a bit surprised at the young woman's clear blindness towards the ice cold features and dark fascinating eyes which set Edward apart from the other pretty boys of our high school. _The_ high school - once again I had to remind myself that this was probably (hopefully?) a temporary set up.

I then remembered that I wasn't supposed to look at him because looking at him would only draw his attention, which could cause the idiotic smirk that he had developed (especially for me) to come back to his face, which wouldn't be very good for me trying to get the message across to him that I was avoiding him – and his stupid little smirk, which he was now taunting me with.

He sat down opposite to me at the table with a very annoying grace.

* * *

**Edward  
**

The hunter had found his prey.

I shook that thought from my head almost instantly, but it was quickly followed by another as I stared into Anna's wide blue eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her emotions were a mix between frustration and a slight fear which I couldn't help but enjoy. I could hear that her heart was beating fast even from across the table and it made me smile as I listened to its familiar sound.

I decided to test out the limits of the game that she seemed to be playing with me. "So…" I started off condescendingly, "you think that my smirk is stupid?"

Anna paled and it was amusing to watch the blood drain from her previously reddened face.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked and tried to pretend as if she didn't know what I had meant.

I leaned across the table and made sure that I had left enough space between us that I did not test myself again, but was still close enough so that my words could tickle her ear softly.

"Your thoughts are like books to me Anna, and I can read them as easily and as quickly as I could any of the ones in here," I whispered and then listened to fourteen of her increasing heartbeats before I pulled back into my chair. Her body relaxed from the position she had been frozen in.

She looked away for a moment and I listened to her thinking things through. She was careful enough not to think the word but I felt confident that she knew everything.

"My question is how?"

My voice surprised her. I seemed to be doing that a lot to humanity these days.

"How what?" she still acted coy even though we both knew what she was thinking. I wondered how I could let her know that I was unshakable; but then believed that to know all she knew she must have guessed at that.

"How is it that you know about my family? How have you been able to lie to everyone for so long without being discovered? And how… are you failing so miserably at a subject as simple to comprehend as biology?"

She shuffled the notes that I had spied out of sight. "My free period is almost over. I think I should be leaving now." Anna started to gather up her things. In a few moments I knew that she would have recovered her barriers toward me again and I would have been left once more without answers.

I seized her hand to stop her but reeled back quickly. It had been like touching fire.

For a fleeting moment I registered fear in Anna's expression before she left me sitting alone at the table. I didn't attempt to follow and turned my attentions toward my hand.

Running the tips of my fingers gently across my lips, I could feel their coolness clearly against my frozen skin and could almost taste the hint of Anna's scent which had left its own distinguishable trace.

I closed my eyes as I tried to feel that hot warmth again. When I closed my fingers into my palm and opened my eyes to the rest of the library, I knew I that I needed to go hunting.

* * *

**Anna**

One sudden touch from Edward was all it had taken for my head to hurt. I wished he wouldn't. When he did that it was like he was throwing a bowling ball at my mental barriers and getting a strike every time, and it _hurt _almost as much as taking a bowling ball to the head. Or so I could only guess anyway. I left the library with the cool side of my hand pressed hopelessly to my temple; one of the benefits from being touched by Edward was that he left you feeling cold. When I passed the librarian again she looked concerned and asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine." I thought.

"You're shaking." With that she asked one of the students to walk me to the medical room. He was a tall and lanky seventeen year old boy with an awkward personality and a rather unfortunate body odour. I managed to ditch him by going into the ladies room. As I sat next to one of the sinks and waited for him to get bored of waiting for me and leave, I thought about what had happened in the library with Edward.

As opposed to the incident in September, Edward had seemed weary of touching me since; the contact hadn't been long enough to establish a connection between our thoughts. Distractions in the form of Edward following me, and me trying not to reveal that I knew he and his family were really vampires who drank animal blood and tried to fit in with humans, had stopped me from thinking too much of that incident but now it came back to me.

I looked down at my hands and stopped circling my thumbs around each other.

When I was a child at primary school I had always wanted to have super powers. Every birthday up until the age of eleven I had wished that I could fly without wings like superman. Lucy, Alex and I used to run around wearing blankets as capes. I remember once that Alex had got his caught on the school gate and once freed, left it hanging there as a shameful reminder of getting caught out by his arch enemy: the inanimate object. When I had decided to retrieve it for him he had blushed so much that his face had turned the same colour as his bright red hair. I smiled at the memory. It was such a shame to think that he had dyed his hair black now.

Lucy of course had gone the same way as her childhood crush. She had never liked being the grey brunette colour she was and had dyed it as soon as she had started secondary school. Now the same colour hair as Alex she was still the same Lucy, and still too shy to admit her feelings for him.  
I missed them. The thought hit me quickly and suddenly and it caused me grief to finally admit that I was homesick. My dad I had rarely seen back at our house in England anyway and so living without him here was no different to my previous reality, but Lucy and Alex were _my home_. They were (in almost every respect)my sister and brother. Without them I didn't have anything substantial. This place I was in now: Forks. It wasn't real. I didn't belong here. I belonged at secondary school in England. At that moment I should have been laughing at Alex as he made Lucy blush with his dirty jokes. I should have been failing my exams and deciding what the next step on the educational ladder would be. Instead I was sitting in the school toilets underneath a crude drawing of Mr Francesco, the apparently sexy Spanish teacher with a rather large endowment, and crying.

"Here." A girl had walked in and upon seeing me bawling my eyes out had fetched me a piece of tissue. I took it gratefully but it only ended up setting me off again. "People are SOO much nicer in America," I wept and she looked rather frightened.

* * *

My lab partner was a boy named Stanley. He had an unfortunately large nose and various freckles and played for the school football team. When I walked into the classroom late he had given my seat away to a prettier girl, Holly. After my recovering from my free period bawling session I couldn't appreciate the irony of being ditched by a jock for a cheerleader. She shrugged at to me as if to say hard luck and I decided not to mention the amount of times I'd caught him pulling his finger out of his nose and then wiping it under the desk.

Everyone slid into their seats and I noticed that Edward had slipped into his whilst Holly had been giving me the stink eye. As usual the stool next to him was empty.

Whilst Mr Banner was wiping the board from his previous class I grabbed the stool from next to Edward and moved it so that I was sat at the end of Tyler Crowley's desk. His current lab partner looked annoyed at having to move up, but Tyler for his part looked cheery about my choice.  
Perhaps because it meant that his former girlfriend Holly now had her attention focused on this desk?

"Hey Anna, nice to see you in my neck of the woods," Tyler grinned. I smiled back. He was probably the only boy in this class who was completely honest about his opinions of girls, or at least he did it without leering.

"Mr Crowley please refrain from using too much of your mouth today." Mr Banner always tried and failed to silence Tyler's loud and booming voice. He turned from the board and blinked, his small eyes looking wider behind the lenses of his glasses as he took in my new seating plan, "Miss Swan."

"It's Doe actually," I reminded him placidly. Miss Anna-Marie "Jane" Doe was a joke name that Charlie and I had come up with, at least until he "found" my old one along with my long lost relatives.

"Miss… Doe," the corners of his mouth flickered with something like amusement, "may I remind you that that is not where you are supposed to be seated?"

"My seat appears to have been lost sir."

"Lost?"

"For the third time since term started," I said, my general lack of knowledge when it came to biology meant that I had been passed around the classroom more times than a parcel at a child's birthday party.

"Well in that case go and place your stool back beside Mr Cullen's desk and sit down."

I looked at Edward. He was grinning wickedly at me.

"I'd rather not Mr Banner."

A few members of the class laughed at my brisk English accent.

Mr Banner sighed and leant back against his desk. "Anna you are already receiving a detention after school today for failure to complete your recent assignment, please do not make me give you a third detention because three strikes and Chief Swan will be called in to see the Principal."

I moved to sit next to Edward and said nothing to him all lesson.

At the end of it he offered to help with my failed assignment and I said no. He smirked at me and I scowled back at him before grabbing my bag and following Tyler to the gym where the detention was taking place.

* * *

The only detention I had been in so far had involved sitting in a room and staring at a clock, and it seemed to have taken forever to get to the finishing time. For this detention we were each given a bin bag, gloves and a stick to pick up rubbish with and told to clear out the back of the bleachers.

I made a beeline for the row of benches which was as far away from the boy who had been sent to detention for using a mirror to look up girls' skirts, and Tyler followed me.

"It's your second detention and you're on litter duty. Mr Banner must have a crush on you!" Tyler said, starting the conversation after he had snatched the can I had been about to pick up. He dropped it into his bag and started picking up rubbish at a pace which told me he had done this before.

"Don't worry, he still loves you," I said and hoped that he wouldn't notice my failure at trying to spear another can on the end of the sharp stick which I had been given.

He did. Tyler stabbed into the can quickly and dropped into his bag, new company for the five other cans which he had collected. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'll kill it if you won't," he shrugged and continued to attack the cans which students had left loitering on the gym floor.

I looked at him for a moment and then tried to spear another can. It wasn't long before I had abandoned the stick against the gym wall and was relying on my thankfully gloved hands to pick up the rubbish.

After only fifteen minutes of "killing" cans Tyler had sat down with his back against the gym wall. "Nice view," he commented as I was bending down to pick up several crisp packets.

I looked at him sharply, "aren't you supposed to be doing this too?"

Shrugging he patted the floor next to where he sat, "I get bored easily. Plus Mr Banner won't check for how much litter we actually picked up, because he doesn't care."

"Well what if he decides to care?" I couldn't afford another detention. One more detention and Charlie would find out, and I didn't want him to feel as though I wasn't trying hard enough. He'd already done a lot for me by getting me into the local school when I wasn't (technically) registered anywhere.

"He won't. In a few weeks these bleachers are being removed for the Winter Prom they have here and this rubbish will be cleared up by the janitors. So sit down," Tyler patted the floor next to where he sat. When I didn't move he said, "I won't stare at your ass again."

I sat down.

"I suppose you want to know about the Winter Prom then?"

"Not really." I wasn't like Bella. I actually enjoyed dancing but something like the Winter Prom was another reminder that my friends weren't here to talk to or hang around with. We only had one prom throughout secondary school and before I had woken up at Forks it had been two months away and we had been planning to go together and turn up wearing matching dresses – Alex included though I knew he wouldn't really go for it.

"What's on your mind England?"

"England?" I turned to look at him.

"That's where you're from isn't it?" Tyler smiled gently at me and I could see that he was trying to be nice.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Still no memories?"

"Well." I was about to start the usual lie but then I actually looked at Tyler's face. I took in his close cut dark curls and the soft features of his well-balanced face; the warmth of his brown eyes which looked so much like Alex's that I soon knew I could trust him. "Yes. To tell you the truth I have started to remember what home was like."

That was the first time I had ever truly opened up to anybody in Forks, not including Edward who held an unfair advantage by being able to read minds, and it made the detention pass too quickly. I made it seem as though I was only beginning to remember but as time wore on I think that Tyler knew I had been holding things back from other people.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how hot do you think Lucy is?" Tyler asked and I laughed and quickly jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

"As if I'm going to answer that question!"

He shot me a puppy dog look.

"Ok, fine ten! Honestly she is so much more beautiful than she realises. She just doesn't have the confidence to do anything about it."

Tyler nodded.

"You for example, good looking as you are, wouldn't stand a chance next to Alex. I keep telling her to ask him out but she thinks it would ruin their friendship, but I'm telling you I was their go-between for about four years before she finally got the courage to get his phone number – and that was only because she had found his cat and I told her to tell him herself."

"You're harsh," he laughed and nudged me, "but you think I'm good looking so I am going to forgive you."

"Well that's very kind of you."

"Well believe it or not." Tyler stood up and offered to help me to my feet. I accepted. He pulled me up but held onto my hands for a moment. The bell rang to show the end of detention. "I'm a nice guy," he smiled and let me go.

"See you Anna."

I said goodbye to Tyler at the doors as I walked out of the building to phone Charlie. My bike had collapsed four weeks ago and neither of us had gotten round to getting it fixed. In weather like the bitter winter wind and cold rain splatters which whipped into my face, I thanked god that Charlie was kind enough to pick me up and drop me off at school.

"You two looked cosy." I jumped when Edward came up behind me. He seemed oblivious to this and gestured back towards the gym where Tyler was still collecting his things.

"Are you jealous?" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me intensely, "what would you say if I was?"

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure if this is one of my best chapters but I decided to be brave and post it anyway because I know that it has been a very long time since my story has been updated. Please leave me some reviews because although I will not barter for them I do very much appreciate opinions on my story. For those of you who have putting this story on alerts or/and have listed it as a favourite, please let me know what you think? Any type of feedback would be great.  
My apologies to manywords, but I couldn't wait to post and I couldn't find your email for some reason. x**


	9. AN Please forgive me?

**Hello and sorry for the monthly gap inbetween updates, it's been a hectic month filled with work and other crazy things but I found free time to write this. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Anna**

Edward looked at me intensely, "what would you say if I was?"

I would like to have acted or at least to have pretended to be calm, cool, and collected at that moment; when Edward (possibly) admitted to being jealous when seeing me with other boys.

But I really wasn't. I choked. I literally choked on my own stupid breath that I had taken in, and he noticed, and he laughed. The stupid, good looking, irritating vampire man child stood there and laughed at me as I almost choked to death in the middle of the parking lot.

When I had finished I managed to scowl at him evilly, but he smiled and continued talking as if everything was very amusing. "I'm only jealous of Tyler because you never seem to hide your thoughts from him; it's merely a shame that he can't read them."

"You… you were following me? Again," I said, hoping that my outraged thoughts would give him a headache.

Edward shrugged, "the only time you let your guard down is when I'm not in sight."

I smiled sarcastically, "and you wonder why. Your power should be made illegal! It's intrusive and it borderlines on stalking. In fact it is stalking."

A light that wasn't the weak afternoon sun seemed to shine in his amber eyes for a moment. "I find it as hard to control myself as you do in trying to conceal your identity from me. One day you're going to slip up Anna."

A car horn sounded from across the lot, I turned and saw Jacob sitting behind the wheel of a large blue truck. I looked back at Edward who was frowning at the truck.

"Maybe I will, but I can only hope that you won't slip up too," with that I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran towards my ride home. I knew that Edward might have been hurt by that comment or irritated more but I was too annoyed to care.

* * *

"The only reason I'm not annoyed at **you** for beeping at me five thousand times is because you literally saved my life," I said, climbing into the seat next to Jacob and clicking my seatbelt into place.

Jacob, who was scowling back at Edward, unclicked his belt and reached to open the door, "did he attack you?"

"What?" I reached over and closed the door for him, "of course he didn't attack me, and he wouldn't. He was annoying me, that's all."

Jacob started the truck and the engine roared heartily to life. "He wants to try to attack you," he said, clearly being all over protective again.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you going to do? Run him over with your big blue truck?"

An unnaturally dry look was cast in my direction and made me feel younger than he was.  
"You can laugh all you want but he's dangerous Anna. I don't want you going near him."

"Jake he goes to my school; I sit next to him in science. What am I supposed to do, ask to move? I tried that and it didn't work," I grumbled for a bit and then decided to change the conversation. "Why are you driving anyway? You're not even old enough are you?"

"I'm allowed as long as I'm within La Push, one of my dad's friends owns a farm there and I drive things about for him," Jacobs voice sounded superior, he knew I didn't have a license yet.

"Well you're not in La Push…" I pointed out.

He shifted in his seat, "I meant Forks. Forks is the same thing…"  
His chocolate brown eyes drifted towards the trees which lined the roadside, "same territory."

Knowing that anything I said now would be linked back to Edward and his family I stopped talking.

We had driven past the popular cliff diving spot before Jacob spoke again.

"Charlie's thanks giving dinner… the Cullens aren't coming to it are they?"

It was only a matter of time before that came up and I had no doubt that Jacob was venting off his dad's frustration as well.

"Well yeah but…" I started, and Jacob hit the wheel of the car out of annoyance. "Carlisle saved my life Jacob."

"Well then I guess that makes up for their nature," he said, sounding angry. He turned to look at me suddenly as if remembering something that I wasn't to know (I knew all about it anyway) and rambled, "they are not good people Anna. They… hunt things."

"Charlie, Billy and Harry go fishing. That's like hunting."

"It's not like fishing. Fishing is more humane…" Jacob's frustration was clear. He couldn't tell me anything that he wasn't allowed to tell, which made me think that his dad had finally told him the truth behind the legends even though he hadn't changed.

"Oh sure, because grabbing some poor little earth worm and spearing it on the end of a sharp and pointy hook to be eaten alive by a fish who also gets stabbed in the roof of its mouth is humane." There was more than sarcasm added to my tone of voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Jacob stopped the car outside of my house.

"What's wrong with you?" I repeated, releasing myself from the seat belt but staying to sit and stare at him.  
I must have looked pissed off because the expression on his face calmed and he paused to think before he said anything that would upset me more.

"You're like one of my sisters Anna. I don't want to see you getting hurt," Jacob sighed and seemed to slouch into himself.

I reached across to pull him into a hug. "I won't get hurt Jacob and… if it makes you feel better I'll make sure I avoid being alone with Edward."

"Good," Jacob hugged me back, "that's all I was asking anyway. It'll make my job easier."

"Your job?" I pulled away, and wondered if I could have been wrong and if he was now a member of the pack.

"My job as your adopted big brother of course," he grinned wolfishly.

I jabbed him in the ribs playfully, "you mean my adopted _little _brother, you're younger than me remember?"

"In years maybe but not in maturity," he teased, and I felt as though I was experiencing de ja vu.

I climbed out of the truck, "I'm not having this conversation with you, but thanks for the lift. Drive safely."

I closed the door behind me, and Jake rolled down the window before starting the engine to shout, "I drive a lot safer than you."

He drove off and laughed at the glare he was receiving from me.

* * *

**Edward**

Anna's room was purple and didn't have as many things inside it as I thought it would. I had pictured her as being one of those teenagers who kept their room in an organized state of chaos, but everything seemed to have been packed away – if she had lots of things to pack away at all. She had settled into life at Forks so seamlessly now that it was easy to forget that she wasn't from this town.

I heard the sound of the wolf boys' truck roaring along the road and knowing that she would be home soon I sat on a seat by the window. I could see out of it but unless she looked for long enough she wouldn't see me sitting there, and by that time I would have moved.

The boy, Jacob pulled the truck over to let Anna out but I knew that he didn't want to leave her alone. Not with Charlie out and me drooling after her.

Drooling? I smiled when he thought that. Dogs drooled; vampires prefer to keep their food dry. I wondered if he knew our secret yet, I didn't think he understood fully what we were capable of but he knew enough to ask Anna to keep away from me.

"I'll make sure I avoid being alone with Edward," Anna promised, and I almost felt guilty when I sensed the relief coming from Jacobs' previously irate mind.

Unfortunately when she had made that promise Anna hadn't known that I was standing in the middle of her bedroom. As Jacob drove away thinking that Anna was safe and alone I sat on her bed and wondered how he would react if he was already transformed, and could know the scent of a vampire trailing from the woods next to her house to the open window of her bedroom.

I made a change to one of the notes in Anna's science book and smiled as I thought of the fight we could have had.

* * *

**Anna**

Charlie was still at work, but he must have come by at lunchtime because a bag of groceries had been left alongside the washing up. I decided to leave that for later and went to run my bags upstairs.

Throwing them through the doorway of my room and hoping they wouldn't hit anything break able; I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
Surprisingly I didn't feel bad about my promise to Jacob. Edward needed to learn where to back off.  
He would learn my secret eventually I was sure but definitely not by forcing it out of me.

I stepped into the shower and tried to drown out the memories of my day by singing my heart out into the shampoo bottle. Soap suds from my hair dripped down into my eyes but I cursed quite happily, and felt relaxed for the first time in over a week. There was no way that I was going to let Edward bother me anymore. No way at all.

"Gonna wash that man right outta my hair, I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair and I don't know the words, of this song. From some musical called Oklahoma…" I sang out loud as I washed the last of the soap away and finished by turning off the shower and with a flourish – wrapping the towel around myself.

Checking myself in the mirror I grabbed another towel from the rail next to it and started to dry my hair. I'd left the bathroom door partway open because I knew Charlie wouldn't be home for hours, and I smiled at my reflection when I saw that my face wasn't too red in the hallway mirror, then I turned to walk into my bedroom, and screamed.

* * *

In a moment Edward had covered my mouth with a hand that felt like ice freezing the water droplets on my face.  
"Please refrain from screaming," he said, too politely for my liking.

"What are you doing in my room?"  
My outraged voice could barely be heard underneath his hand, and if trying to bite him wouldn't have broken my teeth then I would have done so.

He released his grip and then moved back to his place at the other side of the room, without bothering to hide his speed. Show off.  
"I came to finally get the truth out of you," Edward said, his expression honest but I'd be damned if I let him go for spying on me in the shower.

"Oh, and you couldn't mention that you were here before I went into the bathroom?"  
My arms were planted and crossed firmly over my chest; there was no way this towel was going to slip off and show him the new moon.

"In my defence you threw your bag and it hit me in the face."

"Sure, like that hurt," I said sceptically.

Edward looked amused, "so you no longer deny that you know what I am?"

"Of course not," I shook my head, "there's simply no denying that what you are is an annoying pain in the ass!"

"That's an Americanism…" Edward teased, "and we both know that you're English."

How much did I long for a brick or something to throw at him in that moment. I had a book lying near to me but I couldn't pick that up without revealing anything. In frustration I told him, "Please can we not have this conversation now?"

Edward didn't move. "Well when can we have it?" to my great irritation he sat down on my bed.

"Later, when I'm actually dressed and when you've stopped being such a frickin stalker."

He laughed at me. "I'll wait downstairs," he moved past me in a blur before stopping at the doorway to quickly say, "nice singing by the way…"

"You give me headaches," I grumbled before closing the door after him.  
"You'd better not be reading my mind right now, pervert," I added before I started to get dressed.

* * *

He must have seen that I was trying (and failing) to climb out of the window whilst trying to block his thoughts because a moment after I had gotten one leg sticking out on the ledge; Edward walked into the room.

"Nice try," he said, smiling when I begrudgingly pulled my leg back and sat down on the end of my bed. I looked away and let my hair fall like a curtain between us."Why do you always run from me Anna?" Edward moved so that he was sitting on the chair in front of me, "what do you keep trying to hide?"

I looked at him coolly, "what do you know?"

"What do I know?" He looked as though my question should have been his to ask. Which (if I hadn't already known everything) it probably should.  
His eyes searched mine and I was grateful to see that they were calm and amber in colour at least that was one less worry to think about even if I was being kept a prisoner in my own room. "I know that you're lying to everyone. I know that you don't really have amnesia anymore and I doubt very much that you ever did, and I know that you know my family and I are all vampires."

"And you want to know why I've been lying and how I know?" I said, not needing to be a mind reader to know he wanted that much from me.

He nodded, "where are you from Anna?"

I shifted and stood up so that I didn't have to be so close to him as I spoke. The look he was now giving me was unreadable, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

When he saw this in my thoughts his expression softened and he stood up and moved to give me more breathing space, "you can tell me the truth Anna. Trust me."

"I'm from… a long way from here." I had always known I would tell him but I was disappointed in myself for letting him get to my thoughts. I didn't want to reveal all at once but at the same time it felt good to tell the truth for once and so I continued.

"Honestly I could never tell you how I came to be in Forks or how I came to be in Charlie's house. These are questions I do not know the answer to. One moment I was at home in England, the next I woke up in America," I paused to take in his reaction.

"I believe you," was all he said. Meaning continue – we're not finished yet.

"I knew all about you and Carlisle, and your family from the very beginning, because…"  
I wasn't sure if I could. It all sounded so impossible to me, but then again this situation had never seemed possible.  
"Because I know your future Edward, I know everything about your lives and your loves. Even about who you were destined to be with…"

"So you can see the future like Alice?"

"No, not like Alice. Really not like Alice…" I struggled to find words to describe what had happened to me but then saw inspiration in the book which I had wanted to throw.

Picking it up I held it up as an example, "imagine reading this book so regularly that the story is imprinted upon your brain. Imagine seeing this book as a film and thinking that that's not how you thought certain characters would be. Now imagine yourself waking up to find that you're not dreaming, you have actually crash landed right in the middle of the story but despite freaking out majorly you have to act normal because the characters aren't supposed to know that they don't exist? And if you told them then you knew that things wouldn't go how they were supposed to. Now think of yourself as me, and imagine that one of the characters has been following you around like a dog on heat because he wants to know everything and anything that you're not supposed to tell him!"

There. I had finished. It was done.

Edward finally knew everything and he looked confused, "you know. I will never understand the thoughts that run through your head Anna. What exactly have you been hiding from me?"

I threw the book at him. 

* * *

**A/N Hello I hope you enjoyed that chapter please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. I really do appreciate all the favourites and alerts my story has been getting but it would be nice to know the opinions behind the names which keep popping up on my mail alerts. If you feel I rushed the "big reveal" to Edward it is only because there is only so long you can keep a secret from a mind reader and I think that Anna did quite well in lasting as long as she did to be honest. Keep reading because Bella has yet to come to Forks and there are still some things to happen yet… x**


	10. A Very Apologetic Authors Note

**To whomever I owe an update to,**

**It has been over six months since I last updated this fanfiction and I felt that some explanation was owed as to why I have been so idle.**

**Outside of writing I have not been idle, far from it, I have been doing my first year of A levels, I have celebrated a 1st year anniversary (now 16 months and counting since I met him), and am now in-between exams. Next Friday will be the start of the Easter holidays, and if I'm not too busy during the two weeks I will try to update. Believe it or not I have been writing since I was eight years old. Fanfiction has been a very good outlet for me and it has been difficult not having the time to update.**

**However, the further I have spent away from my stories the more difficult it has become to think of better ways to write the next chapter. I left Edward confused as to what Anna was saying, and now I am struggling slightly with where to go next. I would like to be the best I can be as a writer and will accept any ideas or opinions on how I have represented Anna's character so far and what you might like to see her do next. I cannot promise anything but hopefully I should update soon. Until then please keep posting your constructive opinions because I would always like to improve.**

**Thank you for reading; I am so sorry for my delayed updates.**

**thefallensdesires a.k.a Vicky.**


End file.
